Shadows of the Night
by EnnaGirl
Summary: Naruto.. Was given a choice. The life of the Uchiha clan.. or his mother,easy right? The choice was made. His mothers death lies on Naruto's shoulders, yet he clings to a happy Uchiha and his pink haired Girlfriend. So Old, So bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of the Night**

**Prologue.**

A 7 year old blonde boy, clad in a bright red long sleeve tope, which flared slightly at the wrist, and black jeans that glittered with red flecks, walked down a street in the Uchiha compound. It was kind of dark, but he didn't care, he was going to see his best friend Sasuke!

Turning onto his friend's street, he stopped suddenly. A man was there, standing in the middle of the pitch-black street, it didn't take much on the boys part to work out who he was. Itachi stood there, clad in full ANBU Armor. The boy, Naruto, smiled, before walking up to the figure.

"Hello Itachi-san." Naruto said, formerly but friendly, as he approached the man. "Watcha Doin'?"

Itachi looked down at him emotionlessly "I'm going to kill everyone in the compound." He said.

Naruto's smile disappeared as he took a step back, he didn't know if it was what the man had said, or just the blunt, dull, emotionless way he said it that surprised, and frightened, him. "What?" he asked his eyes wide.

"You heard me." The Uchiha simply stated, once again emotionlessly. This… Okay, Naruto was starting to get frightened by now, he'd never seen the already scary man like this before.

"…what?…bu… but why?" He'd always offered a smile to the boy, and he'd never seen this blank look he displayed.

"To see if I can." A simple answer.

Naruto startled, his defensive instincts kicking in. "I won't let you!" He yelled, taking a step forward.

Itachi looked down at him before smirking coldly, very much scaring the poor blonde boy. He lowered himself down to the boy's eye level, showing off his dangerous blood-line limit "I'll offer you a choice then. I could kill the whole Uchiha clan, sparing my little brother, so he can wallow in certain misery, or…" His smirk turned wicked "… I could kill your mother."

He… He hadn't just said that… had he? Bu…but… That's not fair! How could he do such a cold, heartless thing?! But something in the man's disposition… in his voice… in his manner… told the boy that he was far from joking, and that because Naruto had taken one step forward, because he cared, he was just put in a horrible position.

If… if Itachi did what he'd said, that is if he k…killed the Uchiha's… Why leave out Sasuke? No, focus!... I can't focus! This isn't fair! If Itachi killed them, what would Sasuke do? _What would Sasuke do?_ … Naruto gave a choked off sob… _He'd hate him... He'd loathe him… He'd despise him, even more then he would Itachi, the man who would kill them in the first place! _**NO! **Not… not Sasuke, I can't lose Sasuke… Anything but Sasuke…

He looked up into crimson red eyes and was forced to look away again, to hide his shame as his eyes prickled and tears stemmed from his eyes. "…Mother…"

"Is that your final answer?" Itachi asked, for all the world sounding like a game show host. Naruto couldn't repeat the death sentence and sobbed once more, merely nodding.

Itachi disappeared, leaving Naruto to collapse in a heap, sobbing. _It's not fair!… It… It just isn't fair…_

When Sasuke turned onto the street a few minutes later, he gasped, seeing his sobbing friend collapsed on the street, and ran over as fast as his small legs could take him. Naruto stiffened at the sound of his friend, before relaxing, still sobbing.

"Naruto? Naruto, what's up?" Sasuke tried to ask, but Naruto just stood up, turned around and ran. "Naruto!" Sasuke called after him, he was worried, but he had to get home, maybe he'd see his whiskered friend at school tomorrow.

_'Please be okay, Okaa-san, please be okay! I'm sorry! Please don't kill her… Itachi!'_

_**Enna Rose XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 1**

A 12-year-old Sasuke, wearing a blue and white outfit fitted with an Uchiha symbol to the back, walked into a classroom at the Academy, taking a nice seat at the back while he waited for everyone else to arrive. While he sat there, he pondered the question he had pondered every morning for the last 5 years:

_What had happened to Naruto that night?_

When he had found Naruto, sobbing in his street like that, it had shocked him like nothing else. That next day, he was told his brother had gone on a mission and died. He was also told, though Naruto had never mentioned it, and he'd never been to his house since… That Naruto's mother had been killed. Apparently a robbery gone wrong or something…

He didn't have any more time to dwell on it. When a pink haired girl walked in to the classroom, he smiled in greeting. When she sat down next to him, he kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. They had been dating for about a month, and kissing had come in about a week ago, but they were both comfortable with it now.

As the rest of the students filed in to the room, Naruto came up and sat in the chair in front of Sasuke, next to the window. Sasuke took this time, once again to think…

He'd once thought that Naruto had been coming over to visit him when somebody had run over, presumably from the hokage, to tell him of the bad news, but he'd long since discarded that idea. He never saw Naruto out of school. He suspected he was always training, because Sasuke was sure he wasn't the only one to notice the strength the boy possessed… Even Sakura had commented on it once.

His thoughts were stopped again as their teacher, Iruka Umino, a polite, younger-than-middle-aged man that sported a horizontal scar across his nose, walked in to the class.

"Okay students, as you know, today is the day some of you will advance in your ninja career, becoming Genin." He stated, as the small amount of conversations that still continued stopped to listen. "All of you have passed the Genjutsu & Taijutsu exams, some with more success than others."

At this point he looked at Sasuke and Naruto, whom the latter was staring out the window. "Today is the final part of the Ninjutsu Exams. You will all enter one by one into this room; you will be asked to perform the clone jutsu, making 3 healthy clones. Some of you will exit with forehead protectors, others won't."

Sasuke looked around the small class, this year there hadn't been many last year trainees, and so only 9 were currently in this class. Iruka looked up from a brief glance at his folder "Ok, we'll go alphabetic order. Don't worry, most of you _will_ pass. Aburame Shino, please come with me."

Shino followed the man into the room, moments later returning with a headband. The same happened with their comrades, Akamichi Chouji , Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru.

Finally, it was Sasuke's turn, he smiled at Sakura, who gave him an encouraging smile back, and then at Naruto, who smiled a small smile as well. He entered the room to find two proctors, Iruka and white-haired man, Mizuki, looking at him expectantly; he smiled shyly and performed the technique. Acing it, he left the room grinning.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Iruka called. Naruto stood up and walked to the doors, nodding to Sasuke as he passed him. Before Sasuke even returned to his desk, Naruto was exiting the room with a forehead protector and walking back to his desk.

Sasuke blinked, sure Naruto was good but damn, that was fast.

They were told to come back the next day, ready to meet their jounin sensei, so they all left. Sasuke told Sakura he was going with Naruto, and she quickly decided to tag along.

As they walked up to Naruto, who was about to exit, they stopped him. "Hey Naruto." Sasuke said, smiling. "How about we train together, you, me and Sakura?"

Naruto blinked before nodding slightly. Sakura grinned and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out the door as Sasuke followed. "So… Where do you train, Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto thought about this, he couldn't _really_ tell them where he trained, after all, the forest of death wasn't commonly known. So he replied "Anywhere really, whatever suits my mood." He stopped suddenly, before smiling broadly. "Hey, I know a place in the forest where there's a stream too, I could teach you guys something awesome."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him, "Ooo" Sakura said, "Should we invite anyone else?"

Sasuke smiled, nodding "If it's okay with Naruto-_Sensei_" He said, dragging out the word. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in thought before shrugging nonchalantly.

"OK" said Sakura "I'll go get everyone!" she said, running off to the retreating classmates calling out "Hey! Wait Up!"

And so it was that 9 people were walking through the forest, chatting animatedly, while Naruto silently took the lead. Thinking it over in his head, he grinned "_Oh yes, this is going to be fun… I do so hope they're used to hard training._"

Sakura, Sasuke and all the other members of the not-yet-named Rookie 9, apart from Naruto, sat on the ground panting. NarutoHad decided to teach them how to climb trees… with chakra. Kiba had laughed at this, but the laughter died in his throat as Naruto walked over to a nearby tree and proceeded to walk up its length.

It had taken Naruto a few minutes to explain to everyone what they had to do, but sooner or later, they'd all picked up the general idea. First one up was Sakura, followed by Hinata and then Ino. Then came Sasuke , Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and lastly Chouji.

Naruto grinned at them from the branch he'd been sitting upside down upon. "Okay, now that you've all finally finished this step, I suppose it's time for step two!"

Everyone groaned at this, some sending death glares at Naruto. The blonde man still proceeded to walk out onto the nearby stream "Ok… So the trick is…"

_**Enna Rose XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 2**

"Well hello there, little genin." The chipper, silver-haired man said, leering over the students with a delighted gleam in his only visible eye, causing the girl, Sakura, to reel back in shock. "It's a pleasure to meet you three. My name is Kakashi, and I'm going to be your jounin sensei. Please, introduce yourselves…"

"Oh, oh, let me go first sensei!" The lone, black eye turned to look at the pink haired girl, who had bounced back into the space she had just vacated. He nodded to her and she smiled "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my boyfriend, and my friend Naruto. I dislike lateness and the color green, though I do like my eyes. My dream is to learn medical ninjutsu."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I guess it's my turn." The man turned to look at the dark-haired male, who slouched lazily against the railing "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my girlfriend and my friend Naruto, I also dislike lateness and the color purple. My dream is to avenge my brother's death."

The lone eye crinkled up at the boy, in what they would quickly learn was a smile, before it turned to the last member of the group. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde boy yelled happily, causing Kakashi's eyebrow to twitch "I like training, my friends, and foxes." Kakashi's eyebrow twitched again, while Sasuke looked at his friend in worry. "And my dream is to teach Sakura Medical Ninjutsu and help Sasuke avenge his brother."

It was instant, and Sasuke and Sakura gasped as Naruto, still smiling, was pinned against a nearby wall. "Why are you acting so happy?" Kakashi muttered, out of hearing of the others, as his hand rested on Naruto's chest, supposedly keeping him from moving.

Naruto kept smiling as Kakashi felt a hand clamp tightly on his wrist. "Kakashi Hatake, son of Konohas white fang, if you don't let me go right now, you will regret it." Naruto said, smile falling as he narrowed his eyes at his teacher "I know, _you_ know my history, and to all rights, I shouldn't be happy, but you'd think a superior shinobi like _you…_" Naruto said the word with a mocking tone. "Would be able to notice when he was being provoked."

The hand on Kakashi's wrist flew to the left and Kakashi's hand was jerked from its position.

Naruto walked past Kakashi, on his way back to his friends, who were staring wide eyed, and proceeded to sit between the two with a sigh, muttering something about 'family feuds'.

It was the next day that team 7 found themselves at an old training ground on the other side of town. Naruto had spent an hour or so the night before rummaging through some old folders in the hokages office and finally came to the one labeled Hatake Kakashi, which he'd promptly sat down to read.

And acting on what he learns, we'll follow this session and see what happens… Sasuke sighed as Naruto finally arrived, thanking god he wasn't later then their sensei. Sakura had a short go at him, she'd also been worried about the blonde, whom had just grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I guess I slept in."

By the time Kakashi arrived, the three were already half way through a sparring match, light taijutsu only, which they were using to get ready for whatever was to come. They stopped when the silver haired jounin arrived and Sasuke and Naruto nodded respectfully. Sakura, however, wasn't so polite. "You're late! It's our first day and you show up late! Just what kind of sensei are you?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics and Naruto chuckled lightly and they smiled at each other. "You better get used to it Sakura." Naruto said, turning lightly in a circle on one foot before lashing out with the other one, sending Sasuke back a foot or two, coughing.

"Why's that, Naruto?" She asked, walking up to the pair and lending Sasuke a shoulder to right himself with.

Naruto chuckled again. "We just so happened to have been given the laziest jounin in Konoha for a Sensei." He tossed a rushing Sasuke over his shoulder before blocking one of Sakura's punches, but letting her get in the second one, which unfortunately had been to his cheek, sending him sprawling.

"What?! Seriously? That's not fair…" She drooped lightly on the spot as Naruto and Sasuke once again got to their feet. Suddenly she jumped up. "Well then, I suppose it wasn't a waste of time at least, ne Naruto?" She giggled as Naruto grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

As they talked, Kakashi set a backpack beside a nearby memorial stone, before rummaging through it, and three heads turned as a crisp jingling sounded. The silver haired jounin stood with 2 silver bells in his fingers. There was a clock set up on the statue and he pointed at it. "That is set for noon." He then held up his other hand. "These are two bells. You have to get them from me before the times up. Those who don't have a bell by lunch… get no lunch. It is highly likely, when you subtract 2 bells from 3 academy students that one of you will fail. A final word, you cannot win unless you are fully prepared to kill me, and you can use any means necessary."

"Bu… But Sensei! You'll be in danger! What if we hurt you… or you don't dodge a kunai… or… or…" Sakura fluttered her hands about looking worried, glancing between Sasuke and Naruto for back up.

"Well then I wouldn't be a very good ninja now, would I?" He smiled at them, and Sakura tried to reply, but Sasuke had already taken a stance to her left and Naruto was cracking his knuckles on her right. "Begin!" the three genin disappeared and silence ensued in the clearing.

'_Well…_' Kakashi thought as he walked into the middle of the clearing, looking very nonchalant. _'They've hidden themselves very well…' _his eyes narrowed abruptly_. 'Where's the Jinchuuriki?'_

He didn't have enough time to pull out his book as a rustling of leaves behind him called his eyes attention. He'd have to be extremely wary if he couldn't even sense the boy, but that was his own undoing. Sasuke launched down from a tree behind him near-soundlessly and sped across the flat plain. He launched up from the grass and spun a round-house kick at his sensei, who promptly blocked it, before flinging him away.

Sasuke ran in again and fired off several punches and another kick, before being kicked himself in the stomach, causing him to fly back and slam into a tree. It was here, that a sliver of gold caused Kakashi's head to turn to the left, missing the kick that came on his right side, which hit him across the chest and sent him skidding back a few feet.

His hand flew up to his headband and the blonde chuckled from his spot, where Kakashi had previously been standing. "Oh, you honor me so, Kakashi-san. Pulling out such a weapon already." Just before he pulled the headband up however, and as Naruto pulled out a few kunai, they were interrupted.

A large poof of smoke burst between them only to reveal the third hokage himself, in his official red and white robes. Kakashi dropped to one knee respectively and Sasuke righted himself while Sakura walked out from a patch of bushes, unhappy that she hadn't had a chance to move or use her traps yet.

Naruto sighed, scratching the side of his head lightly as he eyed the man. "You really like interrupting my fun, don't you Sandaime-Jiijii." He sighed again and leant against a nearby tree.

"Actually I had just come to tell Kakashi that he had to pass you three, but obviously he arrived slightly earlier then I had expected." He replied raising an eyebrow at the now standing man who looked away embarrassed

"What? How come?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Because you were all put together to be a strong team, built of wits and strength. The council has already approved of you being genin, so Kakashi doesn't have a choice." The man smiled, before nodding to the group. "I actually have a meeting to go to, so I can't stay. Goodbye." And disappeared.

A moment or two passed before Sasuke gave a loud whoop, throwing and Arm in the air and Sakura squealed, jumping with delight. Kakashi turned to Naruto who just smirked at him.

_**Enna Rose XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadows of the night**

**Chapter 3**

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi… you four will be undergoing a low C-ranked mission." Said the current Hokage, Sarutobi, before waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to stop cheering. "Your mission will be to guard someone on their return trip to the wave country. Kozuki, would you please send in Tazuna-san?" He asked, and a young girl bobbed her ehad before disappearing out of a side-door.

When she returned, Naruto looked on at the man who walked in with her, then looked away disgusted, it was just some drunk old man.

"These are your escorts Tazuna-san." Said the Hokage, smiling politely at the man while pointedly ignoring Naruto's heated glare.

"I hate the lot of yers, especially blondie over there, to small…" The man slurred. "Are these supposed to be my guards back my village, why I won't last a day! No,no, an hour!

Naruto's speed surprised the whole room as the man's sake bottle split in half, kunai paused near a very sensitive part of male anatomy. "If you don't shut up right now right now Ojii-san, I'll castrate you." He leaned in close so only Tazuna could hear him, muttering "You know, I would've thought you'd tell the truth to the Hokage, he might have gone easy on you and not made you pay full fair for an A-rank mission."

When Naruto turned around, Tazuna had blanched and was now trembling.

"Kakashi-_Sensei_, I would like to request a friend of mine to accompany us on this mission." Naruto said, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to reject the idea, but before Kakashi could even answer, Naruto had turned around and smiled innocently at the hokage.

Sandaime stared at the fakely smiling boy infront of him for a minute before sighing and closing his eyes. "What do you want Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto stopped smiling "You know very well what I want." He said with a pout.

"What is it Naruto?" The man asked, getting annoyed.

"Spoil sport" Naruto muttered, sighing "I would like my swords please, Hokage-sama." He said, once gain pasting a fake smile to his face. The man at the desk stiffened, and Kakashi eyed Naruto.

The Hokage eventually sighed, "You can pick them up tomorrow morning, as for now, Team 7 is dismissed for now. Naruto, Tazuna is staying at your place, so benice and don't kill him please."

The team left, agreeing to meet up at 7am at the gates, while Naruto craftily hand signaled to Sasuke and Sakura to come at 9.

Naruto then took the man back to his place, tossing up a quick stir-fry and talking of pleasant, trivial things with the man to placate him, at least so he didn't think he was going to be murdered during the night. After dinner, he showed him the bathroom, and then the spare room, leaving him to his own desires, before going back to his room and pulling out a scroll and some ink.

The next morning, Sakura and Sasuke arrived early, to find Tazuna there waiting, and soon after they had, Naruto arrived, two swords strapped to his back. It was only that still that Kakashi arrived, "Sorry I'm late, I got..."

He was interrupted by Naruto "You're not late. We agreed to meet at 9." Kakashi looked angry and seemed to want to yell at the blonde, either that or beat the shit out of him, but was abruptly interrupted when a swirl of leaves announced someone's arrival and he turned, only to have his eye widen in shock.

**Enna Rose XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 4**

"…Rin"

A girl stood before them, looking about as old as Kakashi himself, with brown shoulder length mousy hair and hazel colored eyes. Clad in a black vest and a black skirt, (Similar to Sakura's, only shorter and pure black) And 2 gloves that stretched all the way up her arms. She had purple marks on her face and 2 short swords, Kodachi's, just like Naruto. Naruto meandered around Kakashi and smiled up at the slightly taller lady.

"Hello, Naruto-Sama." She smiled, eyes turning from him to the silver-haired man behind him who stood stock-still.

The only thing currently running through his head was the name '_Rin' _over and over again… Actually no, he was thinking more along the lines of "_Rin's here, I can deal with that. As For why she called Naruto _–Sama_, I don't know, but I'm going to find out."_

Kakashi was just about to voice his question when Naruto started talking "Sashiburidana (spell check, please: It's been a long time) Rin. Anyway, are you prepared to help us on our mission?" She nodded. "Good." He turned to Kakashi "Can we go?"

Kakashi blinked "Um… Well sure, I guess so. Team 7, Rin, Tazuna, move out." Everyone took a step but Rin and Naruto looked at her, scrunching his face up stupidly and indicated for her to come along as she giggled. Kakashi glanced at Naruto frowning, "What was that about?"

"Kakashi… Rin is not under your command, and I'd like for you to remember that." Naruto said, smiling fakely up at the man "And,_ Sensei_, don't we need a formation to walk in?"

Kakashi blinked as Rin stifled another giggle. "Ahem… Right. Well. Ok then. I will walk at the head of the group. Tazuna behind me with Sakura on his left and Sasuke on his right. While Naruto and Rin will guard the tail. Is that alright?" he asked. Rin glanced at Naruto, whom nodded, and they set off.

Hours after they left the village, approaching nightfall, the small group walked past the _Dreaded Puddle Of Doom_!!!!!! Nah, I'm kidding, it's just a very suspicious puddle on a clear, cloudless day. (=3 couldn't take this out when I reedited this, sorry)

Kakashi had seen the puddle, and knew something was up, but kept walking. It was approximately 2 minutes later that he turned around to observe everyone. Sakura, was talking to Sasuke over Tazuna, and Naruto was walking after them nonchalantly, a lazy eye flickering between the two speakers, but… where was Rin? Just about to ask where she was, someone jumped out of the trees, immediately grabbing his attention, though seemingly not even distracting the other 3.

"So?" Naruto asked a slightly disheveled Rin quietly.

"There were two of them, rain Nins. They weren't very good, mid-chuunin at best. I still don't get how you can just _Tell_ that from looking at them." She said, equally quietly, smoothing down her hair and re-adjusting her clothes.

"Hey Kakashi-_Sensei_, It looks like tazuna is getting tired, shouldn't we stop for the night?" Naruto asked, glancing at Kakashi, who could see that tazuna was a little bit tired, before nodded.

Within 10 Minutes they'd found a small clearing off track and set up camp. Naruto and Rin had gone off to talk, Sasuke and Sakura to catch dinner, and Tazuna with them, so Kakashi quickly decided to follow his student and former teammate. Sneaking into a tree behind them, he got comfortable to listen.

Naruto was perched lightly on a tree stump, one knee pulled up and other lag dragging back and forth through the dirt. "…So, Rin, as our local spies had reported, Tazuna is being hunted by rogue Nins, sent by Gato of Gato's shipping co. I have no doubt that the next Nin they send will probably be S-rank, so what do you recommend?" Naruto said, slyly informing the hidden Kakashi of the situation.

"Well, Naruto-Sama, I would bring in, at minimum, 2 more members of the group…" Rin began, and Kakashi started in his hiding place. "… But I'm relatively new, so I don't really know anyone, but this would mean that we could take shifts guarding Tazuna."

Naruto nodded slowly, eyebrows furrowed. "Very good. Now, you haven't finished the initiation ceremony, so I guess I'll have to inform them. So whom are we getting? I was thinking Kida and Hikari." Naruto said, sighing as he prepared himself for her rebuttal.

"What? Why? Even I know that Kida works better with Isi, and Hikari with Zenai. So why don't we call one of them?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Zenai and Isi are Uchihas!" Naruto shout-Whispered. "And I don't want Sasuke to know that people his age have got high level sharingan's when his hasn't even appeared yet. But then again, one of them could tell us how to awaken his." Naruto sighed, thinking. "Ok, Isi and Kida, is that alright?" He asked, and Rin nodded.

Naruto then formed a seal with his right hand "Shukuchi ookami" he chanted.

Kakashi's eye widened, standing next to Rin, where Naruto once stood, now stood a beautiful, majestic golden wolf, quite literally his fur was golden, littered with spicks and specks of red. Before Kakashi's very eyes, the wolf stood on his hind legs and let out an ear piercing howl.

It was few minutes of meaningless talk about the mission, when Kakashi had just considered leaving, when he heard two very low growls behind him. Turning quickly he came face-to-face with two more snarling wolves. One a yellower kind of gold with cheetah spots and an Uchiha symbol earring on her right ear, the other with green fur that varied with color, and a small bone like symbol for an earring. Immediately he felt a very high killing intent directed at him, and if the majestic wolves before him hadn't already made him freeze, that would have.

"Stand down!" a light whisper of wind announced the arrival of the golden wolf as he appeared next to him. "I knew he was there; don't think so low of me otherwise!" the effect was immediate as the killer intent disappeared and the wolves fur smoothed out.

Kakashi looked over at the wolf "You knew I was here all along, Naruto?" He asked, slightly shocked at the concept.

The wolf looked at him as if he was stupid before shaking his head with a wolfish smirk. "Oh well Duh, Kakashi, jeez."

_**Enna Rose XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 5**

_The wolf looked at him as if he was stupid before shaking his head with a wolfish smirk. "Oh well Duh, Kakashi, jeez."_

They'd returned to the campsite after that, and the three wolves now walked as humans, one was obviously Naruto, the other two were gorgeous young girls about 16 or 15 and as Rin started up a fire, they all gathered around it.

"Naruto-sama, who's _he_?" Isi asked, obvious disdain in her voice as she leveled a glare at Kakashi, whom blinked before laughing nervously.

"Oh, right. Isi, Kida, this is Kakashi Hatake, my jounin _sensei_. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that he also goes by the names of 'the copy ninja' and 'Kakashi of the Sharingan eye'." Naruto said, smiling.

"Copy ninja?" Isi asked, smirking. "The only one outside the Uchiha clan who wields the Sharingan, of course I've heard of you. So, _Kakashi_, just how well have you trained this family heirloom of _mine_?"

"I'm up to the mangekyou sharingan, and you?" Kakashi asked, smiling, though you wouldn't know.

"Tsukiyomi" She said, indifferent, while Kakashi's sole eye widened "_Isn't t__hat the highest level?_" he thought.

Naruto decided to break the silence that ensued. "Kakashi, I've been meaning to ask, how many people actually know of the incident which took place 5 years ago?" Indicating the night his mother… Died.

Kakashi looked at him, a touch of sadness in his eyes "Only jounin or higher. It was decided that it was necessary to know this in case we ran in to Itachi or anyone else in Akatsuki, but not important enough that the younger, or lower level shinobi needed to hear of." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Now, tell me Naruto, if you knew I was there, why did you purposely talk about this group of yours?"

Before Naruto could answer, Isi, this blonde girl who was definitely an Uchiha, though blonde, was on top of him. "You did _what_!? You told an outsider of Shukuchi without consulting us?!"

Naruto's eyes instantly took on a harsh light "I'll tahnk-you to mind your tone Isi, I've never taken insubordination well! Are you forgetting it is my group in the first place?!"

Isi immediately looked down, ashamed "I just thought…"

"No, you didn't think. I am your superior Isi and it would be nice if you could remember to hold your place, along with your tongue." Naruto glared at the shaken up girl, and Kakashi quickly learned never to incur Naruto's wrath. "I told him because events are moving forward faster than the minor future telling abilities I have can foretell and I believe I might need more help in Konoha _if it comes down to that_." He turned back to Kakashi "You may not know how… Awe-some this group is, but that's only because we are very good at keeping this news far away from the fire country."

A scream punctured the air and everyone reacted by fazing out of view. Mere seconds later, the group came upon Sakura and Sasuke standing defensively in front of Tazuna looking at a ninja who set perched upon a huge sword wedged in a nearby tree.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the mist, Master of the silent killing technique, also one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, I'm presuming." Naruto said, standing with his hands in his pockets.

"What an honour to be known by the young people of this generation. And just who might you be?" He asked not really paying attention as he turned to Kakashi.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Zabuza stopped in his analysis of the copy nin too look shockingly at the blonde.

"You're bluffing" He said, not believing it. Naruto caught Kakashi's wide eye and smirked.

"I'm not, you see, that girl over there, that's Kida Kaguya…" Naruto began, pointing to each person individually "And that one is Isi Uchiha, and that last one over there is Rin Temaida." With each name said, Zabuza seemed to become more and more nervous. Kakashi was staring at him "_Is this group of Naruto's, Shukuchi, really so good that one of the seven swordsman would quake in fear of 4 of them?"_

Zabuza was silent for a minute before grabbing his sword and jumping down. "I guess I'll be taking my leave then." He said, turning around and leaping away into the trees.

"Bye!" Kida shouted after him, waving and smiling.

"… And apart from encountering 2 rain nins, and having a nice chat with Zabuza Momochi of the seven Mist Swordsman, the mission went off without a hitch." Kakashi said, giving his report to the Hokage.

Sandaime Sarutobi nodded and flicked a hand is dismissal, and as Kakashi left , he looked at the three slips of paper he had been given earlier. _Yes_, He thought, nodding,_ They are definitely entering the Chuunin exams_.

_**Enna Rose XD**_

_It's the chuunin exams and Sakura can't help but feel that she's missing something every time Naruto talks to Kakashi. She also feels that things are going to get very bad, very soon, and that she definitely won't like the ending of this next arc…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura lay in the bathtub in her apartment and let her thoughts wonder…Kakashi-sensei had told them that he wanted them to take part in the chuunin exams that were coming up. He'd also said that it was up to them no matter what and that they were being held tomorrow at the academy. She'd already decided she was going, but couldn't help but think about other things.

Something is going on… I caught Hokage-sama talking about a group called Shukuchi, I also heard that 2 new villages will be taking place in the exams, though no one knows their names yet. Something's definitely up.

Across town, Naruto walked through a portal in his bathroom, which immediately teleported him to The Shukuchi base. The Base was a large, deep underground cavern that was located somewhere on the border of Rain and Konoha, and the only way to get to it was 9 different portals, each scattered throughout the realm. It contained 9 individual rooms, all elaborately decorated; Naruto's being the biggest, several training, sealing and healing rooms and a large center room to connect them all.

He hastened towards his room and changed in to his Shukuchi uniform, a golden cape with red flames that licked at the bottom, and a pair of crimson red ninja pants. All the uniforms were basically the same, a coat with flames at the bottom, long pants, and for the girls, a Bra piece that looked like a bikini top. Naruto's coat was loose and short sleeved, while the girls ones were tight and long sleeved, flaring at the ends. The coloring was simple, a base color for the coat, then the flames color, and the Bikini and/or pants would be the flame color.

After getting dressed, Naruto walked down the hall to the small meeting room, already waiting for him were Enna, Kida, Isi and Zenai on one side, Hikari, Rin, Sarai & Caterina on the other. He took the head seat.

"The Chuunin exams are coming up, this year they're being hosted in Konoha." he began, as they stopped chatting, "I'm sure you've all heard from your own sources that Sand and Sound plan on invading, and that Orochimaru and Kabuto are going to enter the exams." The girls nodded, usually whatever came out in these meetings that wasn't about Shukuchi itself had already been heard through their own individual sources. "So are we."

The girls gaped at him. The youngest member, Caterina Inuzuka's younger sister, Sarai, spoke first. "That's not very fair on anyone taking part in the exams, Naruto-sempai, we'll beat them into the dust. And we don't even have a village, nor a need for ninja ranks!"

"That's correct, Sarai, we don't. but that's not why we're entering. I've arranged for our 'village' to enter 2 teams. Enna is out; she's got Akatsuki business. Rin has already taken part and people would recognize her, so she's out. And I've got to enter as a Konoha ninja, so I'm out. Which leaves 6 people, perfect eh?" Sarai nodded, along with several others "So, Kida, Isi, Caterina in one, Hikari, Zenai and Sarai in the other."

They nodded,and Naruto turned back to Sarai "We've got to scare Orochimaru and Kabuto away, so nothing happens to Konoha, elsewise the sandaime would yell at me, I think he's already worked out I'm much more then I seem. Leave Garra of the sand to me though, if oyu can." He took out 6 pieces of paper, photocopied from the one Kakashi had given him, and handed them out. "These are your entry forms, and it starst tomorrow, I'm sure you all generally know where the Konoha academy is.

"The village of Decreased earth?" Kida asked after briefly browsing through her sheet. She was one of the ones Kakashi had met, her hair was several different shades of green and she was a wild factor in any plan.

"The Hokage won't bother with the name of our village till the last round, so he will fail to realize that Decreased Earth is the rough translation of Shukuchi. Also, here are your headbands." He took out 7 Headbands, giving 6 to the chosen candidates. The symbol on it was a spiral, but the top curve was up and pointed in to 3 flames. "Kida, I want you to look after this golden headband for me in case I have to revolt in front of everyone."

There were a few moments more of general discussion before Naruto stood up with a stretch."Okay, whoever wants Dango has to follow me." he smiled and walked out to the general area, everyone on his tail.

_**Enna Rose XD**_

_**(Naruto Golden, Red flames) ( Rin Purple, Pink flames) (Enna White, Red flames) (Kida Light green, Dark green flames) (Isi White, Golden flames) (Zenai Black, Red flames) (Hikari Red, Black flames) (Sarai Light blue, Dark Blue flames) (Caterina Peach, Fluorescent orange flames)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura walked in to the academy schoolyard the very next morning. Naruto spotted his 2 teams in the distance, chatting animatedly about trivial, girly things, Kida and Isi wearing contacts as well as trimmed hair so Sakura or Sasuke wouldn't recognize them. He nodded his approval. They were dressed in casual Ninja clothes, while Naruto had decided to wear his Shukuchi uniform, why? He didn't know why, it just felt right.

They walked into a very crowded room, filled to the brim with genin from many different villages, Naruto smiled. The rookie nine gathered around Naruto, maybe to gain from his confidence. A shady looking silver haired genin, who looked a few years older than them, walked up to them, coming from the opposite direction Naruto was facing.

"You must be the rookie 9." He stated knowingly, pushing his glasses up smugly.

Ino blinked at him "What do you mean, Rookie 9?" she asked

"I mean you are the 3 teams that are also first years whom are taking part in the exams. I don't think you ca…" Kabuto was saying, but was cut off by an impatient voice.

"Oh, shut the hell up Kabuto." The gray haired man looked up at the mop of blonde hair and smirked.

"I don't know who you are but I have a right mind too…" once again he was cut off, to his rising ire… which completely deflated.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said, turning around. A ripple went through all the genin not from Konoha, as they turned to stare at the blond.

Kabuto laughed nervously "N-n-Naruto, long time no see, eh?" He stuttered, Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and the man gulped.

"Hmm… I wonder what someone like _you _could be doing at a low ranking exam like _this._ Care to tell me? Either that, or you and your team can just turn around and leave, before I find Anko-san, or maybe Ibiki-sama." He said as his hand slowly rose to point to the exit.

Kabuto shifted from foot to foot impatiently, thinking, before glancing at Naruto and sighing, raising his hands in defeat "You win." He said, before turning back to his team, mumbling a few things and leaving.

The rest of rookie 9 stared at him, shocked. A tall, brown-haired genin from Konoha, with pale white eyes walked up to them, trailed by his teammates. "I saw the way you handled yourself their, blondie. He looked pretty scared, I hope to fight you during this exam." Naruto looked at him, before sighing and sending out a large wave of killing intent undetectable if you weren't extremely skilled or the person it was sent at.

"Insolent Hyuuga,_ Pray_ that you _don't_ get to fight me" He said, before turning to face the man who had just entered the room. Neji gulped before turning as well.

"Hello my little ducklings, my name is Ibiki Morino, I am your exam proctor. Now, take your Seats!" He waited silently as they did so, and then sent the Sentinels to their chairs. "You will all be given a Test. This test contains 10 questions, the 10th one however, will only be revealed to you 10 minutes before the end of the test. The sentinels placed around the room are there to l spot you if you try to cheat. This exam runs on a deduction system, as in: you all start with 10 points and with each time they catch you cheating, they will deduct 2 points, and for every one question you answer wrong, or don't answer at all, you also lose 1 point. Understood?" No on tried to object so he looked up at the clock, before yelling out "Begin!"

Naruto flipped over the piece for paper and answered the first two questions easily before turning on the minuscule radio inside his coat, pulling the edges tighter so no one could see his lips move, he began talking, continuing to answer the questions.

"Is this even _supposed_ to be hard?" He asked the mike, while someone in the row behind him snickered.

"_I suppose so Naruto-sama, but only for Genins_" a voice replied, Caterina.

Naruto sighed, "Well, does anyone need any help at least?" he asked, and promptly received six 'no's'. Naruto sighed again, before lying back in his chair, and… going a sleep.

Isi and Zenai snorted, Kida and Sarai giggled, while Hikari, wearing glasses and smiled.

The test was slightly harder for Sakura, but at the same time, easy enough to not fail. Sasuke answered some, then used a jutsu he'd learnt a while back and cheated.

Naruto woke up to the sound of shattering glass, well, technically he zoned back in on the current situation, Ninjas hardly sleep. Someone who claimed her name to be Anko stood there, in a scandalously visual outfit. He sat up slowly with a groan, before waving really big like and yelling "Hi Anko-san!"

Anko's eyebrow twitched, but when she looked up to see Naruto grinning and waving, not to mention in their groups uniform she couldn't help but smile back. "Hello there Naruto-kun, but if you don't mind, I was talking." Naruto pouted and slumped back down.

It was 10 minutes later, after Anko continued her speech that several teams were arranged at the grounds outside the forest of death (4 konoha teams, 2 reduced earth Teams, 1 sand team, 2 sound teams (one being Orochimaru's) and 9 other teams.)

After a Brief but precise and informative speech from Anko, all groups were given a scroll, be it heaven or earth, and led to their respective gates. When the clock ticked to 3 Pm, Anko Started the second round of the chuunin exams. Naruto was grinning as he rushed in with his team.

_**Enna Rose XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 8**

Jumping from tree to tree with Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto turned on the wireless speaker on his collar and began talking in a hushed voice "Team 1, with Kida, Isi and Caterina will be watching my team, incase at some point I might get separated, you are to go with them. Team 2 with Hikari, Zenai and Sarai, you will be gathering the remaining scrolls. Which ones do you guys have?" He finished

"Heaven" Team 1 said, so did team 2.

"So do we. Team 2's mission will be to gather 3 earth scrolls. Any questions?" When he received none, he asked, "Anyone got anything to add?"

"Everyone…" Sarai started "Be careful. If you die, I will never forgive you." Naruto smiled.

"Ok, I guess that's it, see you guys later." Naruto said, turning off the mike.

"So Sasuke, any idea how where going to do this?" Naruto asked, jumping a bit faster to race beside the man.

Sakura interrupted just as Sasuke was about to speak. "Well I've been thinking… what if we get to the center and wait for the other teams to get there? If they've already got 2 scrolls, we'll find the one we need on our first go, and they'll be tired from any fighting they did earlier."

Sasuke slowed down a bit to kiss her on the cheek with a grin. "That's perfect! What do you think Naruto?"

Genuinely happy for his friend, he grinned as well. "It is really good. Thank-god we have Sakura on our team, ne Sasuke? By the way… Do Sakura's parents know she'll be out in the wilderness with her boyfriend for the next 5 days?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively and Sakura blushed, Sasuke knocking him over the head with a frown on his face, though his eyes laughed at the joke.

About 3 hours of unsuccessful hunting for people with scrolls, and Naruto monitoring the 3 eyes always watching them, that sat down to talk, comfortable in their belief that they were close to the tower. But as Naruto was sitting down he stiffened at an unfamiliar… feeling, a chakra it was. Uttering a 'be right back' to Sasuke, Naruto went to explore it. He found a Genin waiting for him in the center of a clearing.

"Ah. Naruto-kun, I've been waiting for you." Said the supposed Genin, a very scary looking guy whom Naruto had recognized earlier on in Anko's peech, the guy with the long tongue. There were very few people who had long tongues in this ninja world.

"Orochimaru. What are you doing here?" Naruto said, acting like it was something he'd never guess.

"You really are annoying sometimes, you know that?" Orochimaru hissed, anger getting the better of him as he pulled out a kunai. Naruto immediately smashed him up against a tree, a strong forearm braced across his chest. He grinned, before lunging.

Naruto's scream was heard throughout the forest, his teammates and fellow Shukuchi members jumping, before rushing towards the sound. Team 1 arrived first, having been watching the slow Leaf team; and they arrived to see Naruto's hunched over, shuddering form in a small clearing.

"Naruto-Sama!" Kida shouted, before rushing to his side, Isi and Caterina hot on her tail. When she reached him, she dropped down to pull him up but stopped when she realized he was talking.

"… I'm gunna torture him in all the fucking inhuman ways a can fucking think of, then I'm gunna fucking kill him incredibly slowly. Thatbloodypedophile, MichaelJacksonWanna-Be…" Naruto said, before crying out again.

"Naruto, move your hand so I can see what's on your neck." Isi stated calmly, though her insides were turmoil. When it became apparent that he either he couldn't hear her or move his hand, so she forcefully moved it, and gasped. Curse seal. There was a fucking curse seal on _her_ Naruto.

She swore loudly "Naruto, can you talk coherently?" she asked as Team 2 arrived.

"Of course I can Fucking talk coherently it just Fucking… ahhh… Hurts." He said, screwing his eyes shut, at this point team 7 arrived.

"Well then, what should we do?" Caterina asked him, not really knowing what the curse seal was.

"Its just my bloody… ahh! … luck that Enna and Rin, our top seal … grr… Experts aren't here right now. Team 2, have you got the scrolls?" he asked, trying to stand, and Isi jumped to supported him.

"Yes we have, but…" Sarai trailed off.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, running up to him, leaving a wide birth of the strange kunoichi's "What's happening and who are these people?" She asked, getting on the other said of him as he looked at her.

"Friends … Ah! Ouch… And we need to get to the tower, they've got the other scroll for us, so let's go." He turned around, only to collapse from a wave of pain.

"Naruto-Sama, you're in no condition to walk!" Hikari said.

"And I won't be any better off if we stay here, trust me!" Naruto said, groaning "Ugh… Fine, Caterina, summon a lion to carry my teammates and me. Kida, Isi, would you please scout the area ahead… ahh… For enemy Genin. Zenai, Hikari, Go straight to the tower and locate Kakashi Hatake. Sarai, you will be the person to fight if enemy Genin come from behind us… ahh… I don't really have all day, ladies!"He snapped at the end, as they stood there not moving. Four people fazed away as Caterina summoned an orange lion, Nimble, to carry the three.

Naruto stood up slowly, leaning on Sakura for support, before nimbly jumping on Nimble, collapsing on to the lions back, panting, and quickly getting a grip on its mane. Sasuke and Sakura hopped up behind him. The orange lion, at a command from the worried girl, took off, dodging through the trees as Sarai and Caterina followed, both worried as Naruto's eyes hazed and he leaned more heavily on the lion.

Five minutes later, they arrived at their destination, and the three hopped off, Naruto jumping off, before his knees buckled and he collapsed into Caterina. Walking into the tower they immediately ran in to Kida and Isi, the scouts, and they continued on to the main room, to find Zenai and Hikari standing in front of a confused Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose at the newcomers, only to widen at Naruto's condition. Stepping around the two people in front of him, he walked towards the blonde, who was having a lot of trouble standing. "Naruto, what's up? You don't look well."

"Orochimaru… Cursed seal…need your… help." Naruto said, panting, and Kakashi's eye widened. "_Orochimaru…"_

_**Enna Rose XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 9**

"_Orochimaru… Cursed seal…need your… help." Naruto said, panting, and Kakashi's eye widened. "_Orochimaru_…"_

Kakashi quickly moved Naruto through the tower, largely supporting the younger one till they arrived in a round dark room. Naruto, still convulsing in pain, was seated in the centre of the room, without his coat, as Kakashi fluttered around the room with an inkpot and brush. As he finished the seals he came to stand behind him.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"No I'm not fucking ready. I swear you are fucking dense…" He trailed off in to a scream as Kakashi finished the necessary hand seals and slammed his palm on to Naruto's newly acquired curse seal, located on the left hand side of his torso, in a position that he could rest his chin on it in the right position. The Intricate kanji that decorates the ground slowly rose up from Naruto till it was standing straight up, 5 different, swirling inky kanji surrounded him, grounded by a just as intricate circle that surrounded him.

And then, all at once, as dark purple chakra finally began to seep out of the blonde, they lashed down, stretching and wrapping around him, writhing over his skin to spiral around his shoulder. The chakra dissipated, and Naruto's somewhat even more painful screams faded as Kakashi removed his hand, leaving the blonde slumped over and looking somewhat exhausted as he fought to breathe.

"You know, by all accounts you shouldn't be conscious right now." Kakashi said, shaking his head in exasperation as the blonde attempted to stand.

Naruto gave a weak laugh "Puh-lease, Kakashi, I'm not that pathetic."

"If you say so…" Kakashi said, but Naruto wasn't listening. The boy had shakily stood and walked over to his coat, and in one swift movement pulled it over his shoulders, wincing lightly. Then he proceeded to turn on the mike.

Taking a deep breath, his voice took on an angry tone, as he proceeded to yell into the microphone _"What the hell is it Isi?!"_ Kakashi jumped, as well as six Decreased Earth nin that had aligned themselves on the railings above the fighting area of the tower.

"Well, we just wanted to know if you were alright, besides, 7 teams have reported in. There were only 14 at the start of round 2, so there aren't going to be any more people whom are going to pass so, they're starting the third round now. Also, the Yamanaka girl has forfeited, making an even number." Zenai said, answering for Isi whom had muttered something along the lines of '_at least we don't yell when we PMS_' causing several laughs.

"That all?" He asked tiredly, and after receiving a yes, turning his mike off. He turned to Kakashi, "The third round is about to start, you coming?" Kakashi nodded and they walked briskly back to the fighting arena, just in time to see 2 names flash upon the board.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs. Subaku no Gaara _

"You've gotta be shitting me… It really just isn't my bloody day is it?" Naruto muttered, shaking his head, before sighing and making his way down the stairs. Team 7, team 1 and team 2 watching anxiously. "I_ suppose I really shouldn't complain, at least I get to put Gaara out of the way so no one else has to_."

When the two stood before each other, the somewhat sickly man, Hayate wasn't it? announced the beginning of the fight. Naruto quickly began flashing through some hand-seals, despite the fact that sand, which had appeared behind the red head, was beginning to form a giant hand.

"Instant Sleep Technique!" He announced, forming a circle with his thumbs and forefingers, which was aimed at the sand nin, and the boy didn't even have enough time to react as his eyes flickered shut and he fell forward. Temari and Kankurou, gripping the railings anxiously, ready to run at the worst case scenario, might've been shocked when nothing happened.

Naruto was announced the winner and retreated up the stairs, stopping to mutter something to the sand nins "Don't worry. I put Shukaku under a longer sleep technique."

Temari started. "How did you know about… it?" Naruto smiled at her, but walked away without another word.

Temari looked at Garra, before sighing; at least he finally gets a decent night's sleep. She glanced up at the board as it finished flickering through people's names.

_Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hikari._

Neji sighed._ "I've never heard of her, she can't be that good then, and here I was hoping for a fight." _He thought as he walked down the stairs. He heard a groan from the other set of stairs and looked up, sighting a white haired girl, wearing light pink fashion glasses, being pushed down them by another girl, who was looking pissed.

"But I don't want to fight him Zenai, he's weak." The girl was protesting, as Neji's eyebrow twitched.

"Come down here and say that to my face, wench!" He shouted to her, and watched as the other girl immediately let his opponent go and dashed back up the stairs.

"Did you just insult me, pigshit?" The girl asked, storming down the stairs to glare at him as she whipped off her glasses to reveal blue tinted white eyes, not the normal purple of the Hyuuga he knew.

"Why are your eyes blue?" He asked, and she stumbled lightly, head nsapping up to look at him oddly.

"Are… are you kidding?" She asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. She burst out laughing when he nodded, unable to hold it in. He blinked at her, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Well, that was hilarious, I would've thought at least some branch members would have know of the Hyuuga clan in mist country." She said, wiping the corner of her eyes.

Neji looked up at Hinata, who was currently perched upon a railing opposite him. "Is this true, Hinata-san?" He asked.

She thought about it for a second, before replying in a soft voice "Yes it is true, Neji-kun, but we haven't had word from them in 10 years, we thought they'd died or something."

He nodded in understanding; it made enough sense, before turning back to Hikari and activated his byakugan, shifting in to the gentle fist stance, Hikari mimicking him. They stood still for moments afterward.

They stood there long enough for Naruto to begin to get impatient. "We don't have all day Hikari!" He shout-whispered into his microphone. The girl below sighed, before phasing out of view with a smirk.

Neji swore turning his head from side to side, trying to figure out where she'd gone.

In a rush of wind, Hikari drew up behind him, one chakra-covered hand hovering over his heart, the other hand on his waist, holding him fast so he couldn't get away. Neji froze. "Move and I'll kill you." She said somewhat darkly, before giggling. Her eyes roamed over to the proctor.

"If you don't call me the winner, I'll send a sharp burst of chakra to his heart, killing him, but it is your choice." The man immediately did so, and she let go of Neji, pushing him away playfully. She pranced back up the stairs, laughing as her teammate, not the one from earlier mind you, made a joke. Naruto sighed before glancing up at the screen.

_Inuzuka Caterina vs. Inuzuka Kiba._

He raised an eyebrow, "Is it just me, or are a lot of clans fighting together today."

_**Enna Rose XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 10**

_Inuzuka Caterina vs. Inuzuka Kiba._

Yet again out dark haired friend Zenai found herself pushing a protesting teammate down the stairs.

"But I don't want to fight him Zenai! I mean look, he only has _1_ pet!" The girl, Caterina, said as Akamaru growled. Sharply, as if he'd insulted her, she turned and barked at him, before continuing to whine at Zenai, trying to duck around her.

"Hey, you have no right to scare Akamaru like that!" And Kiba shouted up at her, before his eyes widened when he saw something he hadn't seen earlier, 2 orange wolf ears perched upon the girls head, twitching at every sound.

"I will do whatever the hell I want, runt, I'm a J…" She stopped suddenly pausing to look at someone up in the balcony before gulping and turning back. She sighed. "Don't worry, let's just get this over with."

Silence…

"Umm… Don't you have any dogs or anything?" Kiba asked, sweat dropping. Unfortunately, being in a house full of women had raised him to be somewhat polite in some matters.

"I have wolves, yes." She said. More silence… Someone coughed.

"Where are they?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, you haven't noticed yet? Even with the special dog noses?" She asked, blinking. "Well then, I guess I'll have to tell everyone." She said, slowly raising a hand up into the air. "Well, there's one behind you…" Kiba whirled around just in time to see an orange wolf faze out of nowhere, half as tall as he was before looking up at him with wide eyes. "There's one up there on the balcony, sitting next to that blonde kid." She said, finger moving to point. Naruto had apparently been patting it all along and it was just now that anyone seemed to notice it, wether it was visible before or not. This one was white, just as tall and had a wicked red mark that curved from its right eye, somewhat like a tattoo.

"Theres still more. There's one perched in front of the Hokage." Moving to bow lowly at the Hokage, she watched as several people stared as a black wolf, maybe a bit taller then the others fazed out of nowhere, the Hokage him self's eyes widening. "And… One sitting next to that mutt of yours." Akamaru started, looking side to side and behind him. When he turned his eyes back forward he jumped back with a yelp, a red wolf, only about his height l this time, stood before him, smirking childishly as he was obviously young, with his over sized paws.

Kiba stared… "How?"

"How? Well, quite simply mask the scent with chakra manipulation… The rest is easy" Caterina said with a smile, the wolves disappearing from their previous spots to arrange themselves around her. Well… all apart from the red one. She growled at it and it growled back, before quickly grabbing Akamaru by the scruff and disappearing.

"What the hell did you do with Akamaru!?!"Kiba shouted, glancing around wildly for his dog.

"I'm sorry, I didn't take him, you'd have to go ask Cheshire, it appears he's made a new friend of your dog. Umm… Cheshire?" She asked, also spinning around to find her dog.

"They're up here" A voice said, and she looked up to find Naruto holding two dogs by the scruff. "Catch Kiba," he said, lightly tossing Akamaru to him, whom caught the animal. But before he could toss the other one, It wriggled from his grasp before jumping down and bolting behind his owner.

Caterina sighed, turning her attention back to Kiba "Ready to give up, runt?" She asked, smirking.

"Never." He said, as Caterina's wolves fazed out of sight.

"Kakashi, come with me." Naruto said as he turned away and began walking down a corridor. Kakashi sighed but followed Naruto, who turned in to a room on their right, apparently an old storage locker, and sat down, he followed suit.

"So? Out with it, I know you have a question flying around in your head." Naruto grinned.

"Is that girl a Jinchuuriki?" The silver haired man asked without thinking.

"Right on the nose. Caterina is the 6 tailed orange wolf." Naruto said. The way Naruto said it broght something else to mind

"… Are the other girls from that village Jincuuriki as well? I saw those two girls from before, Isi and Kida, wasn't it?" Kakashi asked and Naruto grinned, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, infact, most of them are. There are 6 of us. Though you'll have to forgive me for not divulging anymore information, I'm not sure whether we side with konoha or not." Naruto said.

Kakashi's eyes widened and a silence ensuing"… Wait… What do you mean you don't know whether you side with Konoha or not?" Kakashi asked, puzzled.

Naruto's head snapped up to glare at him. "It's not so much that we're going to side against Konoha as that we don't know whether we'll side with her in anything or not bother…"

Kakashi stared at him for a moment. "Oh…"

"_Naruto-sama, what are you doing? The rounds have finished._" Kida's voice said, disturbing the thoughtful silence.

"I was making out with Kakashi, what do you think I was doing?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes at the silver haired man who'd raised an eyebrow.

A rather loud gagging sound came over the speaker, from 2 Uchihas. But Rin had other thoughts.

"_So what does he look like under that mask of his?" _Rin asked, Naruto having turned up the sound so Kakashi could here.

"He's got a big hairy mole. Now, who won what fights?" He said, trying to still their giggling.

"_I bet Kiba, Isi lost to Sasuke on purpose, Kida lost to Shino on purpose, Sarai lost to Tenten on purpose, Zenai bet Temari, Sikamaru and Lee drawed, so did Chouji and Kankurou and Hinata bet Sakura._" Caterina said.

Naruto nodded "So in the Finals, we have Tenten, Zenai, Caterina, Shino, Hikari, Hinata, Sasuke and Me. Anything else?"

"Anko said we've got one week to train…" Sarai trailed off, waiting for Naruto's reaction.

And sure enough, Naruto's eyes widened "One week to train? _You're kidding me_! No, no, no, no, no, we've got one week to party! God, I haven't had a break since Rin was invited into the group." He sighed, grinning, as Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Okay girls, here's what we're going to do. I need you, Zenai, to open up that special room at the end of the Main hall we made last summer, you remember right? And all of you may want to go dig up your Designer Bikinis we ordered in last summer."

By the time Naruto had finished this little rave, everyone was grinning and planning and trying to remember where there bikinis were! Even Enna at Akatsuki and Rin in the Base.

"Ne, Kakashi, You should come. I'm sure you'd love to properly talk to Rin. You can even invite some jounin, if you can trust them that is." Naruto said, turning to leave "Don't worry about inviting Anko, I'll do it." And with that he left.

_**Enna Rose XD**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 11**

And so it was that Kakashi invited Kurenai, Asuma and (much to his displeasure) Gai. You see, the spandex wearing man would not leave him alone as he tried to invite Asuma and Kurenai, it was almost as annoying as a dubbed Naruto. (Believ--- Shot.)

After informing the blonde genin of his choice, Naruto suggested and Kakashi agreed that they'd meet at Naruto's house 2 days after the end of the exam, 1pm.

It was now 1:02, and Naruto found his fingers drumming impatiently on the coffee table in his living room, before he jumped to his feet and raced to the door as the bell rang.

"Kakashi! You're late!" He said opening the door. "Oh, Hey Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, Gai-san. Whats up?"

"Hello my wonderfully youthful friend! Nothing much is up, except the sky. I bet you've never heard that one before!" Gai laughed loudly, still wearing his spandex suit, because, ha-ha, guess what? It works in water too! Gai dropped down a level to ask "So, Youthful friend, why are we here at your place?"

"Well, I invited Kakashi-sensei and his friends to come swimming with my friends, because of this one week of training thing. Now c'mon, the portal's upstairs." Naruto said, opening the door wider so they could come in, then shutting it and leading everyone up the near-by set of stairs. Kakashi watched as Naruto's feet, which he had been looking at, suddenly disappeared, but before he could react, they were back again, and he found that they weren't in Naruto's house.

Glancing up, along with Kurenai, Gai and Asuma, they were surprised when they arrived in a large lavishly decorated common room. There was a door on the far right side of the Room, which read Naruto, and on the far left was another door, which read Training area, and ahead of them was a hallway. Following Naruto down it, they read the names imprinted on the doors _Caterina, Enna, Hikari, Isi, Kida, Rin, Sarai & Zenai._

Kurenai spoke lowly "Ah… Kakashi? Where are we?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to answer, "You're in The Shukuchi Main base."

Asuma stiffened, shifting closer to Kurenai "But isn't Shukuchi a group supposedly stronger then Akatsuki? Shouldn't we attack?"

Naruto stopped with a sigh and swung around "One, why would you attack a group just because they're stronger then the enemy, that seems pretty stupid, we'd be better as allies. Two, you wouldn't stand a chance and three, this is a pool party for god's sake!" He said, opening a door behind him and stepping aside.

Splash! The four jounin looked around; they had just entered into a vast underground swimming pool area, currently occupied by 8 girls, who just so happened to be playing water volleyball.

"Naruto-Sama!" They all called out, grinning at him yet keeping the bouncing ball in the air. "Took you long enough, you're 3 minutes late" Isi shouted at him with a grin.

Naruto pouted, "It was Kakashi-_Sensei_'s Fault!" He ran up and dived in to the pool. A few seconds later, Rin jumped with a small shriek "It isn't very nice to ignore your guests Rin, They're here for you, you know."

Naruto then swam over to Kida and whispered in to her ear, she nodded attentively and grinned. "Hey Kurenai-Chan! Come play volleyball with us!" She shouted, Kurenai nodded, smiling and also dived into the pool before wadding up to the group.

Naruto promptly swam over to the remaining guys, before lacing his words with killer intent. "If you don't get in I'm afraid we might just have to kill you." Kakashi wasted no time jumping in, shortly followed by Gai and Asuma, before laughter called their attention to Naruto, who was trying to muffle his laughter, as well as all the girls playing volleyball, they blushed.

In as short a sentence as possible, Hours of Fun ensued. The Guys joining in with the girls on their game of volleyball, But it wasn't long before the jounin realized that Naruto was conducting a foul plot. Individually, the girls all disappeared from their teams to talk to him one at a time.

Naruto smirked, the idea was so simple. You see, the pool was they were swimming in was heated, so they weren't likely to… oh say, catch a cold? No matter what the conditions were. Little did the jounin know that everyone around them was carefully and skillfully being placed into 2 teams.

Naruto was the referee, of course, so he soon sat on one of those lifeguard thingies that floated around the middle of the pool. He gave off a few short whistles and the girls dragged the jounins around till there were two sides to the pool. One contained Sarai, who would shape the water, Rin who would freeze it and then the main participants, Enna, Isi, Kakashi and Gai. Then there was Caterina to shape the water, Hikari to freeze it and Zenai, Kida, Asuma and Kurenai.

Naruto coughed to gather everyone's attention, before grinning. "It is winter now, and there are wars everywhere. Snow wars! I hope you're all ready for them, because these ones are gunner to be bad… This is a war people! Take no prisoners…"

Kakashi jumped when a ball of Ice hit his chest and looked up in shock. He turned round for help and Rin chucked him a snowball, which he promptly threw back at Asuma, Laughing as it hit.

An Hour or so later, everyone was finally getting tired from laughing so much. "Well, wasn't that fun? Though if you ask me, none of you were very good soldiers …" Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of his chair, Jumping away again as another snowball was aimed at him. They'd surrounded him as he stood on the water, and promptly began heaving snowballs at him, but he jumped, ducked and weaved, managing to dodge every snowball the two teams threw at him. But quite suddenly, he found dozens of snowballs hurtling at him coming from darn near every direction possible.

"Eight trigrams heavenly spin!" He shouted and spun, a ball of chakra surrounding him, but everybody kept hefting snowballs at the spinning mass, determined to get through the defenses. Hikari frowned when she noticed that the jutsu she'd taught him had been going on too long for a normal human to withstand. Now Naruto was definitely not a normal human, but still she called a halt. Naruto stopped spinning, and fell to one knee panting.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. He was nowhere near mastering that technique, and it was a painful Endeavour to do it for more than 20 seconds. He'd just done it for 3 minutes. Naruto began coughing violently, and his chakra control vanished as he splashed into the water below. Enna was at his side in a second, keeping him above water level. "Hikari!" She yelled for the girl, and knowing what was expected of her, she appeared on the other side of Naruto, activating her Byakugan, pale eyes widening. Everyone else was gathering around now.

"I knew I shouldn't have taught him that technique. Enna, the Spin spun his chakra system out of whack and has set off a chain reaction…" Hikari said, As Naruto stopped coughing and fell against Enna, shaking violently and breath rasping.

"Which means Kyuubi's chakra is going to merge with Naruto's own. Well Damn! Kakashi, I need you to pick up Naruto. Isi, take them both to sealing room… 5." Enna said, instantly taking up her second in command duty and her role as chief healer. She began to pace slightly "We need… We need… Tsunade!"

She ran to her coat and pulled out the speaker and microphone switching to channel 1 "Spies, This is an emergency, repeat, emergency! Does anybody know where Tsunade-Hime is at this moment?!"

Anko replied, "_What's happening, did I miss something? Tsunade is staying at the Blonde inn For the Chuunin exams. Is something wrong Enna?"_

"Thank-you Anko, I'll tell you later." Enna said, putting the articles down.

"Jounin of Konoha," She said, turning sharply to Asuma, Gai and Kurenai. "I must ask a favor of you. Will you please hurry out the portal you came through and bring Tsunade-Sama here? Tell her it's about Naruto. Kida go with them." They nodded and were down the hall in a flash.

Enna rushed after them and hurried to sealing room 5. The minute she opened the door a scream tore its way through the air. She shut the door behind her, stopping everyone's advance and hastened towards the seal in the center where Naruto lay, eyes squeezed shut tight and hands clenched. She quickly activated the seal, a cunning thing that kept the person asleep until they'd finished healing.

Enna sighed before turning to the other 2 inhabitants of the room "I'm sorry, Kakashi-san, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave…"

Kakashi shook his head, claiming he was his teacher and that he should stay. She wasn't impressed. She stood up, glaring him in the eye as she raised her voice "As chief healer of Shukuchi and 2nd in command at Naruto's Expense, I am _ordering_ you to leave this instance!"

Kakashi didn't move, staring evenly at her. She activated her Kekei Genkai, turning her Irises a more threatening shade of Red, similar to the Sharingan, as the pupil slowly morphed into a bird's eye view of a fully bloomed white rose. She clapped her hands lightly and a Katana appeared in her hands, unsheathed. "_Now_… Or I will resort to violence."

Before either could react, Isi, standing behind him, moved sharply and gave him a good thwack on the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out. She then proceeded to drag him out the door, at which point Rin entered. Enna turned to her "Rin. I need a basin of cold water and a washcloth, could you please go get them for me?" Rin nodded and left, returning soon after with the required articles, and leaving again.

Enna then took the time to fold the washcloth, dip in the water, and lay it over Naruto's sweating forehead. Soon after Tsunade barged through the door, freezing at the sight of Naruto. Having an alter weight; the door closed a moment later, snapping Tsunade out of her stupor.

"What happened?" She asked, coming to kneel beside Enna.

"Due to a prolonged use of an un-mastered Hyuuga technique, the 8 trigram heavenly spin, Naruto's chakra system has been thrown out of whack and we believe Kyuubi's Chakra is merging with his own." Enna replied professionally.

"Right, which means Naruto will be in great pain for the next couple of days. Transfer him to Medical room 2, put him on a drip and… prepare yourself for the exams. Naruto won't die. The most that can happen is his eyes turning into those red slitted ones he likes anyway and his whisker marks becoming darker." Tsunade said, sighing lightly as her hand brushed over Naruto's own. "Go tell everyone Enna."

Enna stood silently and left, bowing politely to Tsunade. Enna may be a better Ninja, But Tsunade far outranked her in healing, so she respected her. Tsunade looked at the sleeping boy, before sighing and leaving herself.

**Enna Rose xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 12**

It has now been two days since Naruto awoke from the jutsu and emerged from the Sealing room. Enna, unfortunately, had to leave that very day to go back to the Akatsuki, but she told them all that Naruto was fine, after going over every bit of his immune system and chakra system with her medically green chakra.

Though don't get them wrong, they were all shocked when they first saw him stumble through that door with a yawn. As Tsunade had explained might happen, His eyes had changed into the red-slitted kyuubi kind and though they looked fine if he was smiling, you'd be very scared were he to glare at you. But… There were some other changes Tsunade hadn't mentioned…

Naruto's hair grew twice as fast, if not more times, and He'd already had to cut it twice. Not only that, but not ,matter how many times, or wherever he cut it, the tips by about 2 inches would slowly turn red. He now looked very much like Enna, who lad long blonde Straight hair that had naturally red streaks through it. He's canines grew a lot sharper and protruded from his lips slightly, and when he grinned they really made themselves known.

Some people were noticing, however, that he'd also taken on a few foxy characteristics. For example, Kida explained how she walked in on him sleeping on the couch in the lounge, curled up like a kitten. Naturally, she'd giggled and said it was cute.

Regardless of the obvious changes, He still wouldn't back out of the Chuunin exams, despite their pleading, and today was the day of the Final exam Matches. Naruto had them all weir their Shukuchi uniforms, though they thought it wasn't a good idea for Naruto to weir his, he wore it anyway.

Round 3 had just started. In round 1 Zenai had beaten Tenten, whom she had mockingly chased around the arena, calling her Ninenine all the while. In round 2 Caterina versed Shino, but almost immediately forfeited. It was apparent that she didn't like bugs. Now, in this round, Hikari was to verse Hinata. She used the same trick she used on Neji and won way too easily.

Now everyone held his or her breath, waiting for Naruto to show up. Sasuke stood in the arena, going from Glaring at the ground to muttering then pacing. Just before they were going to call Sasuke the winner by default, said boy looked up. A stream of Black cherry blossom lethargically floated over the wall, before swirling around themselves, quickly gaining speed, and vanishing. And in their place, now stood the once blue eyed boy.

Everyone gasped as the boy appeared from the black cherry blossoms, His golden, slightly longer hair, looking so much like the Yondaime's, was tainted with red. The beautiful blue eyes replaced by indifferent slitted red as fangs protruded from his lips. Not to mention the red Konoha Hitai-ate that nestled on his neck, or the dashing, profound outfit that Naruto sported, being his Shukuchi uniform.

The boy before Sasuke lifted a hand in greeting, "Yo" He said, smiling.

Sasuke glared. Naruto raised an eyebrow. But both instantly darted away as Genma gave the start signal. Sasuke let loose several Kunai and Shuriken, which Naruto gracefully evaded, He was extremely flexible now.

Sasuke growled before darting towards Naruto, punching and kicking at every vital point, but it soon became apparent that he couldn't touch him. Naruto didn't even block, he just dodged.

Sasuke was panting now, and he quickly realized that taijutsu didn't work, and despite his sharingan he didn't know much genjutsu. That left him with ninjutsu. He smirked. He hastily powered up the attack he'd learned during the training period from Kakashi, the infamous lightning blade, Chidori. Sasuke rushed at Naruto, but Naruto didn't move, in fact his face was marred slightly as if he were thinking.

At the last second, a tanned hand whipped up and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, before Naruto swung around to brace himself, grabbed Sasuke's bicep, and flipped him over his shoulder. Sasuke heaved dry air as his back hit the ground, but wasn't spared long before a firm kick to the side sent him hurtling across the stadium.

"That was a pretty lethal attack Sasuke. Did I do something wrong?" Naruto yelled across the stadium coyly, smile on his face.

"Yes you bloody well did you prick!" Sasuke shouted back, and Naruto's smile faulted, replaced by a puzzled frown.

"What exactly did I do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, smile being put forcefully back up again, despite the harsh words. He tilted his head to the side slightly, "I don't recall doing anything."

Sasuke paused for a moment, looking aside, before glaring back at him with sharingan laced force. "Father said… Father said you killed Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, furious.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he stumbled back a step. Almost every jounin, ANBU, Anbu black opp, Shukuchi member and even the 2 Kage's up in their podium froze as those few words left the boy's mouth. The Hokage sighed in wonder, "_And this is how Fugaku Uchiha single handedly caused the destruction of Konoha." _

Naruto stood frozen for a moment as Sasuke found his feet. Naruto finally chuckled darkly into his palm "You're kidding, aren't you Sasuke?"

"Father said so…" Sasuke said stubbornly.

"And you believed him!" Naruto shouted, harsh red eyes swinging up to glare at his now Ex-best friend. "That is nowhere _near_ what happened, Sasuke! I see it in your eyes, you want to know what happened that night _so_ badly that you latched onto the first story you were told! You want to know what happened that night you found me crying?! I saw Itachi that night, that's right, your brother! And he claimed he was going to kill the _WHOLE_ Uchiha clan! And I stuck my neck on the line to tell him that I wouldn't let him! And you know what he turned around and did? _He killed my mother…"_ the last part came in a desperate whisper, but he found himself repeating it as loud as he could, just to have it heard. "HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Two, twin, light trails of tears glistened on his cheeks.

Sasuke stood, shell shocked. His… father… His father… Lied to him? No! "You're lying." Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto smiled, white fangs glistening "Oh no Sasuke, I just wish I was lying, it would have been so much better if I had just killed your brother that night instead of him killing my mother, or maybe I could have just let him go off and kill your clan!"

It happened rather slowly as all the emotion drained from Naruto's face, and a lightly shaking hand reached up to draw one of his swords, shortly followed by the other. It was an instant reaction, of course, that sent 8 Kunoichi's down into the arena to surround him 1 wearing an Akatsuki cloak over her clothes. Genma had already realized that this fight was beyond his control and had fled the stadium.

Enna knew Itachi was watching, but the second Naruto drew his swords that all thoughts flew out of her mind. "Naruto, calm down, please. You can't kill him." One of them spoke, voice low and commanding, though soft and understanding. Everyone was shocked to realize that they were all wearing similar clothes to Naruto.

"Save your anger for Itachi." Another said, and Naruto turned to her, before sighing, putting his swords away. But he smirked as he fazed out of view.

"Shit!" Enna said, leaping into action she whirled around and ran to the other, shocked Uchiha. "Defense formation girls, keep your guard up, make no mistakes, we're dealing with Naruto!" Hastily the 8 girls surrounded the befuddled Sasuke.

Mocking laughter came from all directions. "Stand down Kunoichi's, that's an order!" When none of them moved, Naruto let out a shrill whistle. In an instant, the girls of Shukuchi buckled over, clasping their heads in pain, except Isi whom activated her Kekei Genkai.

Again Naruto chuckled as he ran in clumsy circles around the two standing people, dust flying up from his path. "I won't let you touch him Naruto." Isi said, triple tomoe's spinning wildly in her eyes to keep pace with him. Now she could see Naruto, he was running a lot slower now, but it was apparent that time had slowed down for her. Sasuke blinked when she disappeared.

Villagers and Anbu alike gasped at the sheer speed of the two. The ground ripped up in a jagged line as Naruto ran, Isi mill-seconds behind. Kakashi, even after activating his Sharingan, had trouble keeping up with them.

The clear voice of the female Uchiha filled the area, "Are you going to give up on Sasuke, Naruto?!?!" She shouted, and Naruto froze, slowly turning to her.

"What did you say…?" He asked, eyes wide.

Isi's eyes softened slightly as she sheathed her swords and looked up at him again. "Are you going to give up on him… Give up on Sasuke… He only believed the words of his esteemed father… Nothing more…"

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking it over before whistling again. He slowly sheathed his swords, glaring lightly at the smirking Isi, but their attention was soon diverted, and Naruto swore. Eyes, everywhere. Everyone was staring at the group of people in the Arena. Naruto carefully removed all the emotion in his face before he cast around, eyes settling on certain people for certain amounts of time. _Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Anko, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee and even Tenten. Finally Sasuke_. Everyone. He sighed.

"Kida." Naruto's whisper called the girls attention. "Can I have my headband?" He asked. She nodded slightly, before pulling it out of her jacket and handing it to him.

He removed the Konoha hitai-ate from around his neck and replaced it with the Shukuchi one. Holding the Konoha one out in front of him, he turned to the Hokage, but his words were directed to everyone in the audience.

"As of this Moment, Naruto Uzumaki is no longer a shinobi of Konoha. He is now an S-Rank Missing Nin, also known as the leader of Shukuchi." A lot of Shinobi in the stands had stiffened at the news. The members of Shukuchi aligned themselves next to Naruto but his eyes never left the Hokage's. And in the space of a second, he cocked a mocking eyebrow, smirked, and a storm of black Cherry blossoms swarmed over the Arena walls with a harsh, billowing wind, before it surrounded the group, and disappeared.

Sakura, in the stands, was half out of her seat, but slowly settled as she realized they were gone. As a torrent of motion swept around her, in the form of mutters, yells and racing shinobi, Tears dotted her eyes and her head bowed to hide them. Looked down at her lap, she was surprised to see a single black petal sitting there, and with a sniffle her tears stopped, she picked it up and she places it in her breast pocket.

Enna Rose XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 13**

_Diary of Sakura Haruno,_

_June 10 194 Human Era. _

_I was surprised this morning. The day after the Chuunin exams, for some unexplainable reason, I'd planted the cherry blossom in a far corner of the yard. It is now 1 year past that time. I was outside reading a book, A Fox's Journey, when a black Sakura petal landed on my lap again. I thought Naruto was here, so I jumped up and called his name to no avail. Then I looked over and a saw a miniature Sakura tree, with black petals, in the corner of the yard._

_I moved the tree into a pot and brought it upstairs. It sits there on my desk, clashing wonderfully with all the pink and white in my room._

_Sasuke is different now. He's still angry with Naruto, even though I could tell that he was telling the truth._

_June 11 194 Human Era._

_Sasuke had come to visit me after lunch yesterday. We were sitting on my bed doing nothing. It was awkward nowadays. But then Sasuke spotted the Black Sakura tree. He exploded. __**Dried water droplet on page**__. We had a big fight; He slapped me and called me useless. We broke up. I'm so sad, but I don't feel as sad as I would've been if it were a year ago._

_I miss Naruto. Will he ever come home? Is he even still alive?_

**Tsunade's thoughts as she stared out of the window at the hokage mountains.**

**July 17 195 Human Era.**

**I've been Hokage for nearly 2 years. I didn't want to take this job. Naruto told me I should take it, so I did. Rin comes and visits me here every month, sometimes bringing Sarai and/or Caterina. She tells me what's been happening with everyone.**

**Enna merged with her demon two years ago, a week after the Chuunin exams. She now has White cat ears and a fluffy tail (Sarai said it looks so cute, and that she wants one just like it.)**

**Both Enna and Naruto went on a trip somewhere, been there for the last two years. No one's gotten word of them yet, It seems they're training to master their demons. Guess only time will tell…**

"**Shizune! Get me some Sake!"**

Enna Rose's Diary

_August 13 196 Human Era._

_Naruto and I have literally been to hell and back in the past 3 years. We came back 3 days ago. We were training. Only Humans who merge with Demons are allowed in hell. Unless you actually are a demon, then of course you can go too. We mastered all 5 elements, including a lot of special demons-only nin-jutsu, each element taking 6 months. The last 6 months we used on Genjutsu._

_We've also now learnt how to use these extremely heightened senses we were given and lots of other useful things._

Naruto

Training grounds

August 13 196 Human Era.

Naruto lay on his back, panting. He had used every last drop of his chakra in this training session. His ears quirked, though, as he sensed some chakra coming towards him. Not being able to do much, he turned on his microphone so he could get back up if he needed it. He tiredly turned his head to the side as someone emerged from the bushes.

"Itachi. Just what the_ fuck_ are you doing here?" Naruto said, and elsewhere, 8 figures froze in their daily routine.

**Enna Rose xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadows of the Night**

**Chapter 14**

"_Itachi. What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" _

Rin froze in her steps, before she whirled around lightly, grabbing Kakashi by the sleeve and dragging him in to a nearby alley, quickly spinning the knob for the speaker volume and removing the earpiece. As the two huddled to listen, Sakura, who had been walking past, snuck up behind them, along with Sai.

"_Nothing much Kitsune-Kun, I just came for a visit." __**Sounds of a wire coil Unraveling. **_

Enna froze in her debate over sushi with Kisame, before rushing from the room and out the main exit. Kisame looked after het before shrugging, "Guess I was right…" Before frowning as a very soft voice yelled… "You wish, Fishy-Chan!"

"_Don't give me That Shit… HEY! Get the hell off me you fucking…"_ **Sounds of a solid punch connecting with something and a long, pained groan.**

Zenai and Isi both looked up from their couches in the base, before leaping over the sofas and bursting into the near-by Konoha portal, books falling to the floor in a clutter.

"_Now Kitsune-Kun… You just sit tight and relax, it won't hurt… Much."_ **Rustling of cloth.**

Caterina and Sarai shifted uncomfortably in the Hokage's office, causing her to cut off on her report. With a frown Sarai put her earpiece on the desk and turned it up.

"_Heh… You don't have a very big package now do you Itachi?"_ **Sounds of another punch and a sharp exhale of air. There was light scuffle, or so the noise described, but with a quick yelp from Naruto the noise died out.**

Hikari gasped, nearly falling from her chair halfway through the sentence and Neji grabbed her arm to steady her, frowning worriedly. She scrambled to her feat and raced out of the café, barely saying goodbye to the shocked man.

"_Now, now Foxy. You know that I could kill you if I wanted… but I've decided to have a little fun with you before that…"_ **More Rustling of Clothing.**

Sakura gasped, startling Rin and Kakashi out of their stupor. All 4, including a confused Sai, emerged from the alley to rush down the street, frantically dodging confused civilians. Elsewhere, Caterina jumped from the Hokage Tower, leaving behind a worried Sarai and Tsunade gazing after them, Tsunade holding Sarai's mike, having turned it off to save the younger girl.

"_So what are you going to do to me then, Itachi? No doubt you've got some vile plan in that fucked up head of yours!" _

Gasps were heard as everyone upped their pace, But Apparently Naruto was too Far away_._

"_Well you see Naruto, I do have one lovely idea, though I'm not sure if you're going to like it… By the way, this is going to hurt… a lot."_ It was spoken in a very soft whisper, there was heart wrenching, pained shout that was cut off halfway through, a signal that Naruto had turned off his mike.

Everyone froze a moment, except for Enna, whom had tears in her eyes as she leaped from tree to tree. It was 10 minutes later of furious jumping that produced a silhouette ahead of her, and in her frazzled state she was still able to tell who it was. She tried to make it seem like she was going to jump past him, and she kept going. Then, at the last second, she jumped in front of him and, with a shove, hurtled them both towards the ground, where they landed with a hard thump.

The first thing he noticed was that she was crying. "What did you do to Him?!?!" She screamed as she straddled him, shaking him brutally by his collar.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, braising an arm behind him and calmly stopping her hand with his own. "To whom, Enna?" He asked calmly.

"Naruto!" She screamed at him. His eyes widened slowly as he pushed her off him, proceeding to stand as she followed suit.

After patting down his clothes, he straightened and sighed. "I believe it's called Rape, isn't it?" Enna gasped, tears flowing more freely.

"I can't…" She was shaking. "…I can't believe you did that too him. And… And I thought… I liked you…" She choked out. She stood their shaking a moment, then with a distressed sound she hastily unbuttoned her cloak, and swiftly threw it at him. He caught it one handed. "I'm leaving Akatsuki… I don't care if I was the only spy we had in there, I can't stay… I can't stay knowing what you did… just… just… just get the fuck out my sight, you bastard!" She spun swiftly and disappeared into the overgrowth.

The man watched as a few desolate tears glistened in the patchy sunlight before falling to the ground. Then he uncharacteristically sweat dropped "Well Shit, at least that's one Akatsuki member gone, but now we have nine Shukuchi, that can't be good…" He shrugged before smirking, spinning on his heal to return to Konoha, a light bounce in his step

New Scene ~/~ Bar Break

It was Enna who arrived first, a bit odd if you were to consider how far away she was, but she wasn't second in command for nothing. She found him shortly after running into his assailant, but the scene she arrived too was none too pretty. She saw a bundle of cloth of too the side and recognized it as Itachi's discarded cloak, briefly remembering that he hadn't been wearing one earlier. Carefully, despite short, pained whispers, she enveloped Naruto in the article and leant him against a near-by tree.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she flicked on her speaker. "_Shukuchi Members_." Enna said, clear voice raining over the silence that was heavy on the racing shinobi, who now slowed down to listen. "_This is Enna Rose. Needless to say, something horrible has just happened to the leader of Shukuchi. I need you all to co-operate with the following orders, as I am the only one available to give them."_

"_As of right now, I am no longer a member of Akatsuki. And I need everyone to report to the training ground Naruto was training at. Now, for Starters, are you traveling with anyone?"_ Enna asked.

"_I, Rin Temaida, am traveling with Kakashi Hatake, Haruno Sakura and… some kid called Sai." _Enna stiffened.

"_Sai? Are you sure his name is Sai?"_ She asked cautiously.

"_Yes, I'm sure, Enna."_ Rin Said.

"_Bring all of them then. Hmm… I wonder… Tsunade-Hime, Are you there?"_ She asked.

"_Yes I'm here Enna, I take it you need me for something?"_ The Slug Princess asked.

Enna chuckled dryly. "_Yes I do, in fact. If I could fly him in to Konoha, could you take him to the hospital and look after him there, in utmost secrecy of course."_ Enna said.

Tsunade sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "_It can be arranged, but you'll have to give me 10 minutes to tell the Anbu and Jounins, then you can come to the hospital. Just what exactly happened though, Itachi didn't…"_ She stumbled over the last few words, eyes averting from the curious Sarai.

"_Yes, he did. Itachi Uchiha raped… the leader of Shukuchi."_ Enna stated, choosing her words carefully.

Gasps were heard as Enna turned her head to the whimpering Naruto, hand lightly fluttering over him to sweep the hair from his eyes. "_And he will pay for it too…"_

**Enna Rose xD**


	16. Chapter 16

_**OMG REVEIWS! **_

_**roboguy45:**_

_**A dragon. And I thought naruto and his members were just as strong and pein,  
the leader of akatsuki. How did he rape naruto if he was that strong?**_

_**No matter how strong you are, you can't do shit if you've got no chakra, and as I said, Naruto had been training to the point where he had only one ounce of chakra left, which kept him alive. And how'd you know it was a dragon. And you should also know that Pein isn't the TRUE leader of Akatsuki.**_

_**Kyte-sama**_

_**You know this is such an awesome story. I'm so glad I noticed it. It's so  
well planned out and the words are carefully chosen! Update soon!**_

_**Thank-you So Much! .**_

_**Enna Rose XO**_

Sasuke kicked a pebble that had unfortunately laid in his path, causing it to fly in to a nearby wall and shatter, (ouch!) Not that he Noticed mind.

No, Sasuke was angry that a group of Very important people were going to arrive to arrive in Konoha any minute now, and he wasn't allowed to see THEM! _Ugh, dam that Tsunade Bitch._

But all his thoughts flew out the window the second something flew over his head, a _very_ big something at that. He looked up and gasped. A _Dragon. _It was a fucking DRAGON! 1 and a half football fields long, plus an extra half for the tail, and then the wingspan had to be… 3 football fields? FUCK! (Excuse the swearing, but it calls for it ya know…?)

Sasuke, ignoring the hokage's words, began chasing its shadow, though it disappeared about 5 seconds in to the run, he knew where it was going, Konoha hospital.

"_Some very important people will be arriving in Konoha via a flying summon, at which point they will come directly to the hospital. I don't want anyone within view of the roof, shinobi or Civilian. Anbu will be in charge of keeping people away, and they are not allowed themselves. These are extremely important people and one of them is injured, should they ask a curious shinobi's death for ignoring these words…"_ The hokage had trailed off. "_Meeting dismissed."_

Sasuke, miraculously, made it past the Anbu and landed behind a water tower, sneaking to the side of it as he watched the dragon lower itself in front of the hokage…

THISISANOTHERBARTHINGYTHATSSUPPOSEDTOTELLYOUWHENISWITCHSCENESORVEIWS

Sai was confused, a rare occurrence for him. This female, the one with cat ears, she was ignoring him, but also making sure she kept a distance from him, as well as the blonde who he hadn't seen the face of yet.

_That's also funny,_ he thought. _That blond, despite the red tips, reminds me of someone I once knew, and no one has mentioned his name yet. Sakura came close once, though Enna silenced her with a warning not to say his name, while she glanced at me. Strange…_

THISISANOTHERBARTHINGYTHATSSUPPOSEDTOTELLYOUWHENISWITCHSCENESORVEIWS

Enna Stiffened as Ryuunosuke made his landing on the rooftop, before turning to Kakashi.

"Hatake, one of your genin, the Uchiha, he's down there. I'd rather him not be here, so go stress that fact. But if he refuses to leave, bring him out so I know about it and can take proper steps. Understood?" She asked, as the ninja sighed and jumped of the Dragon.

Enna watched for a few minutes before they both walked back around and stood with the godaime. She Sighed Before wrapping up the blond more securely and hefting him on to her back, making it look like she was giving him a piggy back ride.

All three shinobi had trouble staying on their feet as the dragon's wings beet down on them, but eventually the oversized lizard landed on the far too small roof.

Sasuke watched as people jumped off it, a few looking more familiar then the others, Sai and Sakura the most. The 3 ran up to the group.

Enna deftly handed over her bundle to Tsunade and the woman ran in to a nearby door, everyone else following.

Sasuke stopped though, when he heard his name called, and turned around to face the woman with white cat ears. She beckoned too him and he walked up to her.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She said Smiling. "It's been awhile."

Realization dawned on him. "You're that girl… The one in the black coat that stopped Naruto from attacking me... at the chuunin exams." He became mad. "Where's Naruto!" He stated more then asked.

She raised a hand and pointed at the door the others went through. Sasuke turned, about ready to storm in there, when a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Calm down. You'll have a different opinion of him in a moment." Sasuke turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow, but was nonetheless calm. "Why do you hate Naruto So, Uchiha?"

Calm Gone. "Why? He killed Aniki! Then lied and said he didn't, saying that Aniki killed his mother and was still alive!"

"He didn't lie, Sasuke. Itachi IS very much alive, Itachi DID kill Naruto's mother and WAS going to kill your clan." She stated calmly.

"But Father said…" Sasuke was cut off.

"Uchiha Fugaku is a very prideful man. 1 of my friends grew up in the Uchiha compound and can say that without a second thought. Have you not noticed that Naruto is, or was, shunned by the whole village. There is a reason for that. Your father wouldn't waste a second to make you turn your back on "The demon child." So he lied too you." Enna said, still gripping the boys' shoulder.

"He Wouldn't… Aniki wouldn't… Father wouldn't…" Sasuke said, but you could tell her words were getting somewhere.

She gripped his other shoulder. "The only reason we are here right now Is Naruto's life was in danger! Your brother did something horrible to him, so horrible…" Sasuke looked at her and was surprised to see her eyes overbright with tears. He gripped her wrist; worry seeping in for his friend.

"What did he do to Naruto? Tell Me!" Sasuke said anxiously.

Enna let out a soft sob before looking down. "Your brother raped him…" She said, and let out another sob, hands letting go of his shoulders to grip her own arms. "And I couldn't do anything…"

Sasuke was in shock, but realised he needed to reassure this woman, who he guessed was his age. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shaking form. "Hey, Hey… You couldn't of done anything… Shh…." His eyes widened when she turned and buried her head in his chest.

"I could've… If I paid more attention to Itachi's moves… If I could've remembered when Kisame said he found a red fox in his room… I could've done something…" She sobbed again as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, uttering calming phrases.

Eventually the girl stepped away and hiccuped. "Thank-you, I needed that." She said, and gave him a watery smile. "Do you remember that cloak I was wearing in the exams?" Sasuke thought for a minute then nodded. "A black cloak with red clouds. That is the uniform for Akatsuki, the organization your brother is in. If you ever see a cloak like that, run away, seriously."

Sasuke thought about it. "So are you a member of Akatsuki….?" He asked.

She smiled again. "Enna, my names Enna, and no, not anymore, though I was then."

A loud shout was heard from downstairs and Enna jumped. Dispelling Ryuunosuke, Sasuke and Enna went downstairs.

Just before they entered the room, Enna Smiled and gave Sasuke a light peck on the cheek before entering. Sasuke blushed and walked in after her. Very shaken to see Naruto lieing helpless on a bed, he went to stand with Sakura.

_**Slightly longer, but yeah.**_

_**Tsunade names: Tsunade, Tsunade-hime, Godaime, Hokage, Baa-chan.**_

_**Review, Please? Opinions? Great. Ideas? I'm open armed. Criticism? Eh NEXT! Saying Hi? Say it Creatively.**_

_**Enna rose XO**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Sorry For long wait, but, ya know, 'Tis The Season! **_

_**Merry Christmas Minna-San! (Everyone.)**_

_**B.T.W Sai Is really OOC (out of character) So consider him a person I made up .**_

Sai fell back on his bed with a Sigh. This is so Troublesome. The blond. He couldn't take his mind off him. Enna, ("Bitch!" He screamed in his mind.) Hadn't let him enter the room yet. It was Annoying.

He sighed (Hehe, Sai-ed) when he heard someone knocking at the door and got up to answer it. Lo and behold, Speak of the devil. Enna Stood Before him, measuring up to his chest. "Um… Can I help you, Enna?" He asked.

She looked up to him and smiled slightly. "We need to Talk, Sai."

He opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in. They went to the living room and sat down on the couches, facing each other.

"Okay…" She said sighing, before meeting his eyes. "This is going to be a lot of information, understand?" She asked, and he nodded. "Okay… So. You are a member of Konoha's Root, Am I right?"

Sai stiffened, but eventually nodded. "Okay then. Around 5 years ago, you may remember, a 10 yr old joined your ranks for a month, under order of the sandaime hokage to see if he liked that position. That boys name was Oturan Ikamuzu. Okay Then. You and the boy became close I heard?" She asked.

Sai nodded again, smirking on the inside. "Well, That wasn't his real name. That name is his name spelt backwards, Naruto Uzumaki. Now, to my knowledge, you believed he was dead, am I right?" She asked.

Sai Froze. "Does that mean he's alive?"

Enna Sighed. "Yes. In fact, He is Shukuchi's Leader…"

Sai jumped up, about to run out the door, when he froze. Looking back at Enna, he realized she'd cast a jutsu. Shadow possession jutsu. In other words, he couldn't move.

"I'm going to let you go now. So go sit down and be a good boy or my next jutsu might hurt, Hmmm?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded as much as possible and she released him. He thought about running again. But sat down instead. "So. Oturan is alive. God I missed him."

Thus Enna Proceeded to tell Sai about the Kyuubi, Shukuchi and there trip to hell for the past 3 years. Only stoping when a message over the speaker interrupted them.

"_He's Awake."_

THISISABARTHINGYTHATTELLSYOUWHENIMCHANGINGSCENESORPERSPECTIONS.

After the two arrived at the hospital, they were greeted with a very crowded room Consisting of all the Shukuchi members, the CHUUNIN of team 7, Tsunade, Shizune and Jaraiya.

Naruto was stretching, blinking his eyes tiredly. When he saw Enna though, his eyes lit up. "Hey Enna!" He said smiling.

Enna sweat dropped. "I take it you've been talking to Kyuubi?" She asked. (Everyone knows that bit, sorry.)

Naruto grinned "Yup!" But blinked when he saw Sai. "Who's that?" He asked pointing.

Sai smiled and stepped in front of Enna. "Hello Oturan." He said softly.

Naruto's eyes widened, before he grinned and jumped into Sai's arms. "Sai!" He said, tears slipping down his tanned cheeks "I thought you were dead!"

"And I thought you were. But after a lovely chat with Enna, It's wonderful to know you're alive."He said, smiling.

Naruto stopped bouncing and turned to Enna "How much did you tell him?"

Enna Smiled "Too put it bluntly, Everything."

Naruto smiled and hugged Sai again. "Oh Sai, Its been 5 years."

Tsunade coughed politely, interrupting the reunion. "Care to fill us in, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh. Right. When I was ten, I went to where Sai trained to see if I wanted to train there as well, kinda like a trial period. I met Sai and we became very good friends." Naruto explained.

"I was his first time." Sai said grinning as Naruto spluttered.

There jaws dropped. "When you were 10!?" Isi and Veristain shouted simultaneously.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh go have a cow, uchihas."

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't know you bent that way Naruto."

Naruto glared at him. "As stated before, All Uchihas can go have a cow."

"That's not very nice…" A strange voice said from the window. The person raised an eyebrow. "Is this a bad time?"

Enna walked up to him, looking very calm, Then swiftly pulled him of the ledge and onto the floor, kodachis whizzing down to sit x shape above his neck. In less then a second, 8 people had 2 kodachis each holding each part of Itachi down so if he moved even the slightest, he would feel it.

"Very bad time indeed." Itachi said, sweat dropping.

"Your pretty stupid coming back here, _Uchiha_." Enna said dangerously, White roses slowly rotating in her eyes.

"Excuse Me Enna, I haven't seen you in 3 years and I finally get a lead saying your in Konoha. I come here, concerned for your safety, and what do I get? 16 swords ready to kill me, Yay." Itachi Finished, Rolling his eyes.

Enna Froze, before leaning down to look at him carefully. "I spoke to you but 2 days before you sunovabich."

Itachi's eyes widened. "This is the first time I've ever heard you swear Enna. And I was at the Sunagakure base 2 days ago."

"Itachi…" Enna Said, Receiving a Hmm? In reply. "Naruto was raped 2 days ago… by someone who looked a lot like you."

Itachi's eyes widened and he thrashed slightly, cutting his arms and legs. "And you actually believe that I would do THAT? God…" He looked Naruto. "Someone doesn't like me. For Pete sake, PUT AWAY YOUR KODACHIS!" He screamed.

Enna nodded and they did so. Itachi stood up. Enna went over to him and leaned in to his shoulder. "I didn't think you could…But I saw you… and…" She started to sob and Itachi wrapped his arms around her, muttering calming phrases, before looking up at Naruto and sighing (hehe Sai-ing).

"Naruto… I didn't rape you… But also… I didn't kill your mother that night." Several people gasped at this and Naruto looked right in to Itachis eyes.

"Then who did?" He asked softly

"Who in this village kills by slashing an opponent at the back of the knees… and then ramming a chidori through the chest?" Itachi asked, still holding a sobbing Enna.

Everyone's eyes widened and Enna stopped sobbing. "K-Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai went to stand with him. Naruto spoke again. "But he was Father's student."

Itachi sighed again. "Look at it this way. Yondaime was Kakashi's father figure, and the fact that Yondaime gave you a great gift /slash/ curse, that cost him his own life, must've been very angering. He couldn't take that gift away from you unless he killed you, and he couldn't kill you because of the gift. So he killed one of your precious people."

"Oh…" Naruto said. Before Rage dawned on him. "Enna! I want Kakashi Found NOW. Tsunade, Does he have any missions at the moment?" Barely registering the shake of the head she gave. "Enna split up Shukuchi and Search. Itachi…" He stopped, Before holding out a closed fist to the man. Itachi looked at it, confused.

Enna, noticing this, grabbed Itachi's hand and curled it into a fist, before knocking it gently against Naruto's. Both males smiled lightly, and Enna sweat dropped, before going back to arranging the group.

THISISABARTHINGYTHATTELLSYOUWHENIMCHANGINGSCENESORPERSPECTIONS.

Kakashi didn't have enough time to react when a white hot stream of fire shot out of the tree next to him and disintegrated his book, burning his fingers.

He ran towards the tree but couldn't see anything/anyone. But he did here…

"Subject, Hatake Kakashi, has been spotted, awaiting orders." He looked around trying to find the source.

_"Subject, Hatake Kakashi. Attempt to capture. If capture is not possible, you have authorization to kill."_

"Understood."

**_Well, I hope this satisfies you guys. Once again, sorry for prolonged update._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Review:**_

_**So Kakashi raped Naruto and killed his mother man that is messed up maybe he  
like Naruto's father and Naruto looks like him.**_

_**Who knows Dude, Who knows? (Seriously **_sweat drop_**) But Kakashi looked up to Yondaime (he was pretty short. Jk) And his fathers' dead (suicide, so sad)**_

_**EXPLANATION, PLEASE READ. Some of you must be thinking about how Kakashi / Itachi raped Naruto, but was also walking with Rin. Well, Shadow clone jutsu. Think about it, Naruto totally would've mastered all the jutsu's in the scroll of sealing (or w/e) before turning 10. Thank you.**_

_**Alas, Kittens, My story is slowly but surely coming to an end. Be sure that every one of my Naruto stories will contain our favourites, Enna, Kida and Isi, but maybe not the others.**_

"_Subject, Hatake Kakashi, has been spotted, awaiting orders." He looked around trying to find the source._

"_Subject, Hatake Kakashi. Attempt to capture. If capture is not possible, you have authorization to kill."_

"…_Understood."_

The second those words were spoken, Kakashi jumped away from a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken, coming from 3 different clumps of bushes.

A very soft rustling drew his attention and he turned to see Zenai step out of the bushes, realization dawning on him. He then turned to see Isi come out of the bushes. The last person, however, made him freeze in his tracks after seeing the stony, sad gaze… _Rin._

"_Kakashi…_" She said, voice dangerously low. "What on earth made you do those things?"

Kakashi smirked, though some wouldn't be able to tell, but with 2 girls with active sharingans blazing and a girl who new the man well, they saw it. "So… You finally worked it out, Congrats."

"You bastard! Minato-Sensei was our SENSEI! And you killed his wife and raped his son. That's… Horrible!" Rin screamed

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her.\, "…So?"

Rin, snapping on the inside, Also snapped her Fingers. Kakashi was on the ground in seconds, 4 kodachis freezing his movements. Rin walked up to him and he smirked at her, before she thwacked him on the back of the neck.

"_Subject, Hatake Kakashi, Captured. Requesting further instructions."_ Kakashi heard as he fell unconscious.

BARTHINGYANDIMSOSORRYTHATTHEREISONLYGUNNABE2MORECHAPTERSOFTHISANDILOVEYOUALL

"Ugh… My bodies so stiff…" Kakashi thought groggily as he lay uncomfortably on the ground, "What happened… Rin! Naruto knows!" His eyes snapped open, and despite his bodies' protests, he jumped up and backwards, skidding along the ground.

Naruto stood about a pace away from his previously occupied spot, hands shoved in the shukuchi uniforms pockets. Red eyes blazing, and red chakra swimming gently around him, like dancing fairies, Naruto looked really intimidating, not to mention the godly amount of killing intent levelled at him.

"I'm glad your awake Hatake, It was getting boring." Kakashi decided to take a look at the surroundings and gasped. They were in the arena, the one chuunin exams are held in, but now the stadium was empty, except for a few people Kakashi was surprised to see.

All around the ring, On the edges of the stands, stationed a meter apart from each other were Anbu, Anbu black ops, and an odd Hunter here and there, Not to mention the other 3 jounin instructors stationed to his left, right and behind. Then in front of him, in the area the -kages sit, behind Naruto, were 9 people, each wearing a specific uniform.

Sarai, in her blue Shukuchi.

Caterina, In her Orange Shukuchi.

Rin, in her Pink/Purple Shukuchi.

Enna, In her White/Red Shukuchi.

Tsunade, Surprisingly, looking almost identical to Enna, In her White and Red Hokage Cloak.

Isi in her Gold/White Shukuchi.

Kida in her Green Shukuchi.

Zenai in her Red/Black Shukuchi.

Hikari in her Black/Red Shukuchi.

All standing there with crossed arms and blank faces. Tsunade stepped forward, and with a loud voice, prolly a jutsu, spoke.

"Hatake Kakashi, You have been found guilty of Treason towards my Predecessor, The Yondaime Hokage. Murder against His wife. And Rape Against Their Son, Uzumaki Naruto. You have been sentenced to death, by way of battle. If you can Beat Naruto. You will Live, If Naruto Wins though, you will die." She then stepped back in line.

"May the spirit of Youth help you Naruto-kun!" Gai yelled with enthusiasm. Kakashi turned around to glare at him, but almost immediately regretted it as a fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying in to the wall just under Gai.

Vision already getting Hazy, Kakashi stood. If he were Gunna Die, He'd die fighting.

Rushing Naruto, He was about to land a punch to his stomach, when a hand quickly grabbed his wrist and chucked him over his shoulder, turning with him. When Kakashi landed on the ground, Naruto swiftly landed a drop kick to his stomach.

Gasping, Kakashi jumped back, Naruto was flashing through hand seals so fast Kakashi didn't have enough time to lift his headband as Naruto finished the jutsu.

It was called '**Kiri no Akuma Ketsueki**' and was almost similar to the '**Kirigakure no Jutsu**' except the mist wasn't made from water vapour, but rather demon's blood. Whoever entered the mist would feel as if they had acid poured into their eyes and down their throats. Basically any non-demon would feel the effects.

"The demons Ultimate Water Technique." Naruto stated, as Kakashi looked at the red vapour, happy for his mask. "Hahaha, Always wanted to see what was under that mask."

And in seconds Kakashi felt a kunai slice it clean off, gasping Kakashi fell backwards. Big mistake, the gasping part I mean. Kakashi started to hack and cough and his eyes were seriously watering, quickly he ran out of the effected zone and fell to his knees, the pain in his throat stinging like all hell.

"Well, Well, Well. The infamous Kakashi brought down by one jutsu, suppose I should just kill you now, ne?" Naruto grinned.

"**Raiton: Akuma Shinzui**!"

**_CLIFF HANGER! Couldn't resist. Merry Christmas. I got a puppy, And to Isi who is reading this story (Acc. Jmow, she's reviewed) SERIOUSLY a puppy, gunna see it next week, ne? Ja Ne )Later(_**

**Kiri no Akuma Ketsueki -**Demon's Blood Mist (don't own, but its not Kishimoto-San's either.)

**Raiton: Akuma Shinzui - **Demon Spirit of Lightening (Don't own, But its not Kishimoto-San's either.)

**_Enna Rose XO_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I hope everyone's okay with this story and I'm deeply grateful for the ones that have replied. Please read footnote, or… You Naruto will kill joo.**_

_**Enna Rose XO**_

"_Raiton: Akuma Shinzui!" _

Naruto began channelling chakra to his hands, but before long, he was interrupted.

"Wait Naruto-Samaaaaaa!" Sarai shouted from the balcony thingy.

He turned too look at her "What is it Sarai, I'm kinda busy…"

She stood there for a minute, holding a finger cutely to her lip in thought, before grinning. "Oopsie, Naruto-sama, I forgoted."

Even the hunter's sweat dropped at this.

Naruto sighed, very much agitated, but didn't show it, she's only 10. "Well, next time Sarai, try to remember mmk?" he asked, she nodded cutely.

He turned back to Kakashi, who was shakily standing. "Oh yes, where were we? That's right, Raiton: Akuma Shin…"

"Can we help?" Sarai shouted, before grinning, Naruto turned to her. He thought about it, and sighed (hehe, saied)

In an instant, he appeared on the wall just below them, left hand gripping his right wrist as he channeled chakra to it. Chirping sounded through out the air as his hand started to crackle with red chakra. Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto looked down at him. "What a fitting way too die, neh Kakashi? By your very own jutsu." Naruto turned his head around slightly and looked at Sarai. "So… Are you going too help or not?"

Sarai smiled, and once again nodded cutely. Holding her arms out palm down, they started to glow bright blue, once there was enough chakra there, a thin steady stream of it flow to Naruto's attack. Enna was second too help, followed by Isi, Kida, Caterina, Rin, Hikari and Zenai.

Soon a very loud chirping sound filling the arena coming from a rainbow colored center. Naruto charged.

Kakashi saw it, but couldn't move, it was as if the colors ad placed a paralysizing jutsu on him. As Naruto neared him, he closed his eyes… and knew no more.

When the bright flash disappeared and everyone could see again, naruto had jerked a bloody hand out of a motionless Kakashi.

Barely noticing that Gai, Sarai and a few other people were cheering, Naruto looked down at his bloody hand.

Enna gazed down at the boy sadly. Believe it or not, he'd never actually killed anyone before; one of them always handled it.

Naruto sighed _"Well… I guess what I read in that book was true… blood can only be washed away… by more blood."_

1 year has passed since Kakashi's death, and many things have happened, so lets start from the beginning.

Shukuchi became a specialized Anbu group, taking all A and S rank missions so that the Anbu could take A's and B's, thus the Jounin's taking C's and D's and everyone having more free time.

Itachi moved back into the uchiha compound, his own house too. In less then a week, Enna moved in with him. By the end of the month, she was pregnant.

By the end of the year, Naruto and sai were engaged, sharing a BIG house where most of the shukuchi members lived.

Who lived there? Well, Caterina and Sarai did, going to visit their parents every other month or so. Kida and Hikari did, both respectively dating black ops. Isi and Zenai moved into the uchiha compound, down the street from Itachi and Enna.

Rin lived there also, but liking kids had gone too become and advanced academy teacher, teaching all the prodigies like Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were.

Sasuke and Sakura are dating again, and Kida, who was closest to Sakura, happened to hear a juicy little bit of information…. Well… let's just say Sakura's not a virgin anymore….

Enna had twins. Both having blonde hair and black streaks. 1 boy and 1 girl, though she keeps both there hair long. The girl is showing traits of being a weapons master, throwing little shurikens around in every which way. While the boy just sits there and smiles.

Tsunade was ready and willing too step down from her position as hokage and offer it to naruto, considering that the hokage was supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village and she had at least 8 people in front of her. But Naruto declined. Grinning as he left her office, he said.

"If we have another blonde male in the hokage position it wont be long before a demon attacks and I'll have too seal it in something. That I think, is inevitable. But what isn't is having the same person as hokage throughout it, so the people won't get scared. That is your mission Tsunade, will you fail?"

OWARI! (OMFG, END)

_**Talk about FINALLY! Sheesh! It was getting annoying. NEXT story will come up this very day, the prologue at least, so keep your eyes peeled. Is a Naruto again. And let me make this clear I AM NOT A FAN OF SASUSAKU! But I son't hate it. And that's how it is, so deal with it. Next one will be sasunaru, but not in the way you'd think. Ja Ne!**_

_**ENNA ROSE XO**_


End file.
